re MEMBER
by Fictionnaire
Summary: OK... Might be getting sick of my Torture Tony stories. But it's fun... Anyway, the teams at work minus one who is missing.
1. Chapter 1

_**reMEMBER**_

The bullpen was quiet with actual work getting done. With a team as close as Gibbs' it was easy to notice that something was missing. Special Agent Conners was the first to wonder why it was so quiet near the stairs that led to the offices. Something almost seemed wrong when Gibbs' team was in and quiet.

"What's up with them?" Conners asked as she nodded in the direction of the stairs. "It's too quiet," as unbelievable as it sounded, it wasn't unusual to see paper airplanes flying around that area care of Air DiNozzo and regularly Leroy Jethro Gibbs could be heard shouting _DiNozzo_ at regular intervals.

"I don't think Agent DiNozzo's in yet," Agent Wilson answered her query.

Conners checked her watch. "He's an hour late," she said. "Gibbs is going to be pissed at him."

Gibbs had heard some muttering going on in the next cubicle but chose to ignore it. Deep down he knew it was about his team and couldn't blame them… Things just seemed to, how does Abby put it… Hinky, when Tony wasn't here. It was like everything goes way to quiet.

"Ziva!" Gibbs called out. The sudden sound caused Mcgee to jump slightly.

"Boss?" She looked up from the report.

"You haven't heard from DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva shook her head slightly. Tony wasn't one to take sick days and the fact that he hadn't called was troubling. "I have not." She said.

"Mcgee?" Gibbs asked.

"Haven't heard a thing Boss," Mcgee answered. Of course he wouldn't have heard anything.

There was one good thing Tony not being in and that was the amount of paperwork that was getting done. Gibbs even started unloading some of Tony's paperwork to the other two. Now Tony was officially two hours late by Gibbs' time without so much as a phone call.

"Stop," Gibbs said. The concern for the senior field agent had reached the point where he couldn't concentrate on his own work. He grabbed his keys. "Mcgee… See if you can find anything from Tony's phone… Call him or trace it or whatever you do. Ziva, you man the station in case he calls. I'm going to check his apartment," Gibbs said before leaving the bullpen.

* * *

_**Tony's apartment**_

Gibbs knocked on the door to Tony's meager apartment but received no response. He picked the lock the old fashioned way. If it had been anywhere else he might have kicked the door down. Since Tony's apartment often lacked heating and pretty cold, it would've been unwise to bust the door down. The simple lock was easy to pick.

The apartment looked how it normally looked. The bed was neatly made and a pile of laundry hidden away in a dark corner. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary here. The worrying thing was that according to his apartment there was nothing to worry about. His phone rung.

"Gibbs." Gibbs said.

_It's Ziva here… Tim has told me to ring you and got a trace on Tony's phone._

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked.

_He's at Worsfold Central Park._

"I'm not too far from there." Gibbs said before hanging up.

* * *

**_Worsfold Central Park_**

When you drive like Gibbs, everything's not too far from where you are and he was soon at the park and on the phone with Mcgee this time.

_Ziva's calling the number again._ Mcgee said.

He heard the mobile go off. Gibbs was very familiar with Tony's ringtone since his phone went off a lot. The young man was shocked when Gibbs spun him around. "That phone… Give it to me," Gibbs said.

"That's phone's mine," The young man said.

Gibbs fought to keep hold of him and show him his badge at the same time. "I said… Give me the phone," Gibbs ordered and he looked at the phone and checked the contacts. It was definitely Tony's phone. "Where did you find this?" Gibbs asked.

Fearful, that he was going to get imprisoned the young man talked nervously. "I found it on the ground over there," He showed Gibbs the spot where he found the phone.

"I thought I'd found a cool phone," the young man said as Gibbs began looking around. "I'm not going to get busted am I?" He asked.

"Was anyone here?" Gibbs asked. "You know… Near where you found the phone," the man shook his head.

Gibbs looked near the bushes for any sign and when he stood up, the young man was sprinting in the other direction for dear life. Sun shining off black leather caught his attention. Something had been thrown into the bushes. He carefully picked it up to find that it was a wallet. It contained the driver's license of Anthony DiNozzo and a few other cards that belonged to him. Now he was really worried… He had Tony's cell and wallet but no Tony.

"He's not here," Gibbs said into the phone.

_But his phone-_ Mcgee began to say.

"I have his phone and wallet," Gibbs looked at them hopelessly. "I'll meet you back at base," he said before shutting his phone.

* * *

_**NCIS Floor**_

Agent Wilson was the only agent outside of Gibbs' team that even dared to look up when Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and briskly walked across the floor and into his section. He tapped Conners on the arm and pointed to the next cubicle. By then, everybody on the floor knew that Gibbs' senior agent was missing and it was no secret that there'll be hell until he turns up.

Ziva and Mcgee stood up as soon as Gibbs entered the bullpen, neither of them dared to speak since obviously there was nothing to report. Gibbs paced up and down the bullpen to think of the next move. There was only one direction to go and the mere thought of the next step sent a shiver down the spine. "Mcgee… Start enquiring at hospitals and medical facilities to see if he has shown up and if that fails, get information for John Does in the past twenty four hours. Fax pictures if you have to. Ziva put out a BOLO alert for DiNozzo," that was something he never thought he'd never say.

Mcgee stood up. "Ah, Boss," he said. Gibbs looked at him hopefully. "Do you want me to search the morgue as well?" The words came out right before he realized what he was saying. Ziva stopped in her tracks.

If looks could kill, Mcgee would be truly dead and buried right there and then. Gibbs knew it looked cold but the stares sure as hell got their points across.

Mcgee sat straight back down. _Is that a yes or a no?_ He thought to himself.

"Lunch break?" Agent Conners asked.

"Lunch break," Agent Wilson said as they both quickly left their workstation excusing themselves from their superior and quickly made for the door. Their desks were separated from the other team's desks by a thin wall and there'd be no doubt that that's a place where you wouldn't want to be right now.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: rosinquist… BOLO = Be On the Look Out. It's a term that's only been used a few times in the NCIS series._

Gibbs saw his Director motioning for him to come over. There was definitely something up since he was carrying a manila folder with him. Maybe he had somehow heard something before Gibbs did. "Sir?" Gibbs asked.

"There's a case that needs your attention," Vance replied.

Their gazes met as neither of them backed down, "Pass it on," Gibbs said eventually.

Vance had seen Gibbs defiant before but there was something about his tone. Something that told him there was no way he'd be taking a case. "What Gibbs?" He looked around the bullpen. Mcgee was frantically manning the phones and occasionally hung the phone up before redialing. Ziva was using another phone and taking notes. That wasn't concerning thing. "Where's Agent DiNozzo?" Vance asked.

"Missing," Gibbs turned to go back to the bullpen.

It wasn't a well hidden secret that Vance and Tony never saw eye to eye. But he knew Gibbs well and if Tony was missing there'd be a hurricane passing through. Vance wasn't the first person who grimaced at the thought.

Vance left the area to 'pass' on the case he had in the hand. There wouldn't be too much harm if a case slipped through his star team's fingers.

There was something severely wrong in the bullpen when Gibbs turned around. Two young agents stood at the edge of the bullpen and waited extremely nervous. They seemed to be just waiting there for no reason.

"Can I help you two?" Gibbs asked. He knew that they were the ones that worked in the next cubicle but never heard their names.

"Agent Conners, Agent Wilson," The two eager agents approached Gibbs and both tried to shake his hand at the same time.

"One at a time," Gibbs was already clearly annoyed.

"We've been sent to help you with your search for Special Agent DiNozzo," Agent Conners said.

"And you are?" Gibbs asked.

"Agent Melanie Conners," Conners answered. "This is Thomas Wilson," she introduced her partner before he could speak.

Gibbs walked over to Mcgee and tore paper off his notebook and handed it to Conners who seemed to be the leader of the two. She just stood there for nearly a minute. "What?" Gibbs asked. "Are you waiting for a clearance or something? Go out and check those hospitals and see if DiNozzo's there. Also, check out this list to," Gibbs handed them the list that Ziva had been compiling. "Why are you two still standing there?"

The glare from Gibbs made the two agents almost run to the elevator. They were eager to please any superior but this was the first time they actually took orders from someone else. They knew Gibbs was different, they heard it a lot but now they were on the receiving end.

Gibbs rubbed his face. "One of you take a break," there was no response from either of the agents. "Ziva… You first," she looked like she needed one more.

"Yes Boss," Ziva said reluctantly.

Gibbs could see Abby walk towards them. The usual bubbly attitude and brisk walk was replaced by a frown and a cautious pace. He watched her all the way until she reached the bullpen entrance. Oh hell, it had escaped his mind to go down and tell her.

"Hey Boss," Mcgee was oblivious to her presence. "They have someone down at the county morgue that fits Tony's description. Said the body arrived there early this morning," he continued.

Gibbs stood up, some unknown force stopped him from strangling Mcgee there and then. Instead, he slapped him at the back of the head harder than he usually did. As he turned around he saw that Gibbs had pulled Abby aside. "Go and check it out Mcgee," Gibbs ordered him. "Now Mcgee!" Gibbs shouted.

It took awhile to calm Abby down who was on the verge of crying. It always broke his heart People will have a damn field day if they knew a teary-eyed Goth was all it took to breakthrough the tough exterior of the ex-Marine.

"Is it true?" Abby asked. "Could Tony be…," She couldn't even bring herself to vocalize her fear.

"No," Gibbs said earnestly. "Mcgee was just being an idiot. I should've told you that Tony was missing right away."

Abby buried her head into Gibbs' shoulder. How many times has this happened before? For a tough ex marine he sure seemed comfortable with comforting his team members. He knew when to be tough and knew when to be softer.

"The only reason I'm not yelling at you is because you're doing everything you can to find Tony," Abby said. "Do you think he's alright?"

"I don't," He forced himself to stop there. The 'I don't know' response wasn't what was needed. "You know Tony Abbs. He always turns up. I bet we'll get him through that door and he'll wonder what all the fuss was about."

"How many times had Tony gotten into trouble, Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"I stopped counting along time ago," Gibbs answered. Of all the people that had ever worked for Gibbs, Tony was the one who had gotten into the most trouble.

"How many times have you gotten him out of it?" Abby asked.

"I've stopped counting that as well," Gibbs made her smile. "So one more time isn't going to mean much," He added.

Gibbs had promised to keep her informed and watched the brave soul walk off and accept something from one of the other teams to test down the lab. She showed her bubbly attitude only wanting to be comforted by one or two people and one wasn't here.

* * *

_**Hospital**_

Agent Conners led her partner followed the nurse deep inside the hospital. There was no Tony DiNozzo there but there had been a couple of John Does brought in that morning. The first one was Chinese and the second one looked nothing like the picture that Gibbs had given them. The young man looked older, unshaven and was nothing like Tony.

"That's not him either." Conners said.

Thomas looked at the picture then at the man lying on the bed. "You're right, must have been a full moon last night… John Does, missing agents this can't be a regular occurrence."

* * *

_**County Morgue**_

Mcgee felt like he was going to vomit as he was led to identify the body that could possibly be that of Tony DiNozzo. All the constant teasing had stopped getting on his nerves and he began to feel like a real part of the team and therefore didn't fight back a lot of the time.

"Are you alright?" The man asked him.

"I'm fine," Mcgee felt like he was going to puke when the man pulled out the cold slab.

"Yeah this body came in this morning. Looks like he had a fall," the man said.

"How can you tell?" Mcgee began asking as the sheet was removed. "Jesus," he turned to face the other way and covered his mouth. The corpse had a broken neck and extensive bruising on the front of him. Mcgee righted himself and took a close look at the body. "Thank God!" He said loudly, not bothering to hide his happiness. "It's definitely not Tony… Close though," Actually, the resemblance was uncanny but the corpse was way too short to be that of Tony. So now it was time to head back to tell the Gibbs that the body at the morgue was some other poor soul.

* * *

_**Bullpen, NCIS**_

It was evening by the time Conners and Thomas got back. "What have you got?" Gibbs asked them the moment they left the elevator.

"It was all a fizzle," Conners called out from near the elevator. "No John Does looked like him. No Anthony, Tony or plain DiNozzo's were admitted today. It seems that that actually there'd been six John Does admitted to the hospitals today?"

Thomas stifled a laugh while still thinking about the full moon comment. The bullpen was very crowded with Gibbs, Mcgee, Ziva Abby and Ducky in there. Even more full with Thomas and Conners now entering.

"Here's a package for Special Agent Thomas Wilson," the delivery guy said. Thomas sheepishly put his hand up. "Your fiancée knew you were working late so brought over some dinner for your team."

Thomas blushed as all eyes were on him. "I didn't tell her it was MY team," he looked in the bag. There was only three dinners made up, one would have been for Conners, himself and his superior. There wasn't enough for everybody here. "Sir?" Thomas said but was given a slight elbow as a quick correction, it was a well known fact that the marine hated being called Sir. "Man… Gibbs… Jethro? Crap."

"Excuse me!" Gibbs stood up.

"I mean… Here," Thomas handed him a container of food. "This one's usually for Agent Simons… So here," his voice sounded very apologetically.

Any sign of a reprimand was put away when the phone rung which interrupted them all. Ziva was the first to the phone.

"NCIS… Gibbs' section," Ziva asked. "Who? Look we are very busy we have no time for these calls. If you do not tell me who this is I will have this call traced and you will be arrested. Who are you?" Ziva slammed the phone down.

"Who the hell was that?" Gibbs asked.

"Some moron claiming to be Brad Pitt," Ziva answered.

Gibbs, Ducky, Abby and Mcgee exchanged glances. "Doctor Brad Pitt?" Gibbs asked.

Since Tony's recovery from the plague, Gibbs had Doctor Pitt's number on speed dial just in case of an emergency. Gibbs pressed the button and put the phone on speaker.

"Is that you Doctor Pitt?" Gibbs asked.

Conners and Thomas exchanged looks. They did work so close to them but there was still so much they missed out on.

"Another thing to add to your book there Melanie?" Thomas asked very quietly so nobody else could hear. It was no secret that Conners was working on a book about Gibbs' team from an observer called, From The Cubicle Next Door, though he always wondered if she'd ever show it publicly. But would anyone want to read about an NCIS team.

_Agent Gibbs? This is Doctor Pitt. I don't know who I spoke to before._

"Is there a reason you called?" Gibbs stomach turned. He watched the reaction from his team and knew that they were feeling the same way.

_Umm, I was visiting a colleague at the main civilian hospital and I came across a patient there… He looks suspiciously like Anthony DiNozzo. And I was wondering if it was just me or if you had any idea about it… I'm still here at the hospital… I will meet you when you get here… Hello? Hello?_

The bullpen stood empty. It was full of people a minute ago and the next second it was devoid of people… The only sign of life was Doctor Pitt's voice trying to get hold of anybody. Then there was a click followed by unearthly silence.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole team stepped out of the NCIS van once they reached the hospital. Conners and Thomas rubbed their shoulders. They hadn't learned to hold on while Gibbs was driving until it was too late after a couple of times being bounced into each other, they finally grabbed onto something.

The two agents that were taken on the ride were ordered to wait in the waiting room.

"Doctor Pitt," Ducky instantly recognized the man that approached them.

"Right this way," Brad Pitt said. "I thought it was Anthony DiNozzo but since you weren't there Mister Gibbs, I had doubts."

"How is he doc?" Gibbs asked.

"Nobody's been able to get much out of him," Brad Pitt answered. "He has some bruising and with no wallet, they're under the assumption he was jumped and was in a fight," he added.

"What's his condition like?" Ducky asked.

"As I say, anybody's been having a tough time getting anything out of him. So maybe Mister Gibbs will have better luck."

"What's wrong Mcgee?" Abby asked the Probie.

"You'd think that it would get easier," Mcgee answered.

"What?" Ziva asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Visiting Tony in the hospital… You'd think we'll be use to it by now," he answered.

* * *

He lay on the bed and even though the doctor who spoke to him sounded nice. The thought that somebody was coming for him just seemed to frightening to take in. The sore body protested at the thought of moving off the bed. The legs seemed to go the opposite way to where the rest of him was going. A cold draft reached his exposed butt and realized he wouldn't be going too far with an exposed ass. Since he was staying in this room, his clothes had to be hear somewhere.

There was a suit in the cupboard and he quickly put them on, so quickly that he almost slipped over a couple of times. He checked himself out in the mirror and saw a short spiky haired man staring back at him with confused green eyes. He winced as he touched the bruise on the side of his eye.

That was enough time spent looking, it was time to make a mad escape. Just before he rounded the corner he spotted the doctor walking into the direction of the room he'd just gotten out and he was accompanied by a group of other people. That was unnerving enough, really scary.

* * *

Thomas was walking around wondering how long it would be until they were notified or something like that or would they just be waiting around for hours. "You know we did check on that Doe before," Thomas said, suddenly worrying about getting an earful. This kind of identification mistake was unacceptable under any superior.

"Calm down," Conners told him. "Agent Gibbs is just going to be so thrilled at having his boy back that, that won't matter."

Thomas sighed. "There he is!" Conners looked in the direction her partner was looking.

It definitely looked like Tony DiNozzo now that he was dressed in the expensive looking suit and not in one of those blue hospital gowns.

"Agent DiNozzo!" Conners called out.

DiNozzo saw them approaching him and was out the front door before they could stop him. "After him," Conners shouted the order as they both burst out the door.

"Tony DiNozzo! Tony," Conners called out. Her phone rung. "Hello…Agent Conners?" She said in between panting.

_Keep an eye out… DiNozzo's left his room… Why are you panting?_

"Sorry," Conners said. She wasn't use to running and talking on the phone at the same time. "We tried stopping him at the door but he just bolted. Shit, Agent DiNozzo can run" And then the phone went silent. "Hello? Agent Gibbs? Agent Gibbs?" She looked down at her phone before shoving it back into her pocket.

They reached a T-junction and that was where they couldn't find him. Their target had somehow disappeared into a crowd of people. Damn! They thought that Gibbs would murder them if they came back empty handed.

"You go that way and I'll go this way," Conners said as it was now approaching night time. Her cell went off again.

_Where are you?_

"We lost him… He's out of sight," Conners had to stop to catch her breath.

"Get back to the hospital now," Gibbs snarled into the phone as they were back near the entrance. He snapped close the phone.

"Now, now Jethro," Ducky said. "You know Anthony. If he didn't want them to catch him, he'd outrun just about anybody."

"You're right Ducky," Gibbs reminded himself. _What trouble have you gone and gotten yourself into now DiNozzo?_

They waited at the hospital until the two puffing agents came back. Thomas had expected to receive that typical Gibbs earful but they were instead ordered into the truck. There was a look of hesitant fear in his eyes. "You're not going to drive are you?" Thomas asked without thinking.

"No I won't be driving," Gibbs answered. "I know how you got a little roughed up a bit coming here so no, I won't be driving. You can relax," Gibbs smiled at Thomas and he smiled back. "Ziva, you're driving."

"Yes Boss." She said excitedly.

* * *

As soon as they'd reached NCIS, Thomas and Conners grabbed their dinners and made sure they were alright before beginning to eat it. Soon, Ducky had brought over two cups of water and placed them on their desks.

"Drink this," Ducky said noting how red faced the agents had looked from their running.

"Thanks Doctor Mallard," Thomas said.

Gibbs rubbed his face… His team and the two additions had been working hard all day without stopping and they looked dead on their feet. "Look… There's nothing you can do tonight," Gibbs said. "Go home and be bright and early tomorrow."

Everybody except Ducky left, "What are you going to do Jethro?" Ducky asked as the Marine sat in the chair in deep thought.

"I don't know," Gibbs answered. "I think I'm going to go driving around and hopefully get lucky.

"That's what I thought Jethro," Ducky said. "But you should really go home. There's nothing more you can do tonight," he removed his glasses off his head and rubbed his tired eyes.

The telephone on the desk rung and Gibbs took awhile before answering. "Special Agent Gibbs," he said.

_I'm not sure about this, but I found your number._

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. Ducky stopped and looked at him. Where are you?" Gibbs asked.

_I'm not entirely sure now. I found an address in the inside of my jacket. So I guess I'm home… I think._

"What's the address?" Gibbs asked.

Gibbs recognized the address when he was given it. "Stay there DiNozzo!" Gibbs ordered. "Do you understand me? Just stay where you are," he wanted to make sure he understood.

_Yeah, I guess so… I'm just having something to eat._

"Just do NOT leave the house under any circumstances." Gibbs said as he hung up.

"Where is Anthony Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"He's at my house," Gibbs had to smile. It seems that anything that goes wrong, Tony knew where to run to.

Gibbs pressed the button to the lift and the doors immediately opened for them. Abby, Ziva, Mcgee, Conners and Thomas were all waiting for them. "I thought I told you to go home," Gibbs said with a slight smile.

"You've found him!" Abby shouted with joy. "I knew you would."

"Now before you all try and pile into my car, I must tell you that I won't be taking everyone with me," Gibbs said.

"I'm going," Abby said and nobody dared argue with her.

"Ok Abbs," Gibbs said. "Now all you better get some sleep because you all got to be at work in the morning."

"Yes Boss." Mcgee and Ziva said.

* * *

_**Gibbs' Residence**_

As soon as Gibbs stopped they were jumping out of the car. "Abbs!" Gibbs called to her. "Abby!"

Abby came jogging/bouncing back. "Come on boss man," she said. "We have to go see Tony."

"Abbs," Gibbs said. "Let me go in first. I want to make sure he's alright first… Can I trust you to stay here?"

Abby nodded as she began chewing one of her fingernails. Gibbs looked overly concerned and that worried Abby a lot. "Alright Gibbs," she said tentatively and stood in the doorway.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called out as soon as he entered.

It felt weird that he had felt the need to enter his own domain with such caution. There was no answer at first and he felt like cursing at the possibility that Tony might have left for some reason.

"Stay right there," Gibbs heard Tony's voice from the next room.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"You sound familiar… Have we talked?" Tony entered the room.

"We talked on the phone," Gibbs answered. It was now falling into place. He recognized the tone… The fear.

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

Abby stood outside and heard the mumbling inside. It was too much to ignore and she just had to go in. "Tony, I was so worried about you," she raced up to him and gave him a hug.

Tony didn't have the chance to move away. "Whoa," Tony said as he tried to break the iron grip. "Get this… This thing off me."

This made Abby let go and back into the protective radius of Gibbs. He held her. "Do you know who you are?"

Tony thought long and hard. There must be something, "Di-DiNozzo?" He asked. "That's what you called me."

Abby gave Gibbs a really worried look but kept silent. "What's your full name?" Gibbs asked him.

That even had him more confused than ever. "I don't know," he narrowed his eyes in complete frustration. "Who am I?"

"Hey," Gibbs rubbed Tony's arm. Suddenly Tony looked down. "What's wrong?" He asked Tony.

"I think I'm hungry though," Tony said.

"I thought you were going to make something to eat," Gibbs said.

"I…," Tony stopped himself from talking.

"Don't worry," Gibbs said. "I'm hungry to… I'll make something. Abby here will keep you company."

Tony walked into the living room with Tony, making sure to keep some distance in between them and then sat on the couch. There was silence between them as they sat until Abby finally said something. "So you can't remember anything? What's the first thing you do remember?" She asked him.

"I remember waking up in some hospital room," Tony answered. "Then people were chasing me… I found this address in my jacket."

Abby blinked and thought for a moment. "So what's it like?" She asked, not able to help her questioning mode, "You know, what's it like not remembering anything?"

Tony sighed and just looked at her, "Uhm Gibbs isn't it?" He asked standing up.

"What is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked pointing back to the couch.

"Is she for real?" Tony pointed to Abby.

"Sit down." Gibbs ordered.

Gibbs heard someone walk in who he assumed that it was Ducky and he was right. "Patient's on the couch Duck," Gibbs told him.

"You had us all worried dear Anthony?" Ducky said. "Where you been?"

"I thought my name was Di-Di-DiNozzo." Tony said.

"Oh, I see," Ducky said in a worried tone, "Well Anthony is your first name. So I'll just call you that then. You remember anything really?"

Tony shook his head. Abby got off the couch and allowed Tony to lie down on his back so he could get a thorough examination. He waited till the old man finished shining a light in his eyes and check his head for injuries. There was a nasty looking bump on the back of the head and the broken skin near the eye looked bad.

"How's your vision dear boy?" Ducky instructed Tony to follow his finger. "Any blurred vision… Seeing double?"

"Vision's fine," Tony answered.

"Good," Ducky replied. "Any other injuries?" Tony shook his head. "You know, having amnesia can be a scary thing. While doing one of his first autopsies, this student I know slipped, thankfully he wasn't holding anything at the time. Well he slipped and for twenty four hours he couldn't remember anything," Ducky said.

"Then what happened?" This wasn't helping Tony at all.

"Well… For that twenty four hour period he couldn't remember anything at all. He had problems retaining any information for that period whatsoever," Ducky continued the story.

"Is that's what going to happen with me?" Tony asked.

"Do you think we should take him to the hospital Duck?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky followed Gibbs into an adjacent room. "Actually Jethro," Ducky answered. "There's no real reason to take him to the hospital. But you can't leave him alone," Gibbs nodded to this. "But if he starts complaining of headaches or bad vision, you might be wisely advised to admit him," Ducky answered.

"Will do Duck."

They had their food and Tony was shown to the room where he'd be sleeping. Hoping that what the man said would turn out to be true, that this would be just a twenty four hour thing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Does any of this look familiar to you?" Gibbs asked as he and Tony stepped out of the elevator into the bullpen.

"Should it?" Tony asked. The area was filled with desks and a lot of people were working but he had no idea why any of this would be remotely familiar. The dark orange walls looked unsightly. "Because nothing here looks familiar,"

They were almost into the bullpen when Thomas stood up to greet them. "Agent DiNozzo?" he asked.

"I know you," Tony answered.

This surprised Gibbs. He couldn't remember anything and yet this rookie agent that he's never worked with before would strike the familiarity chord. Gibbs was hurt and surprised at this.

"You were one of the people following me," Tony elaborated. Without warning, Tony punched the rookie agent in the nose sending him sprawling into the chair and rolling into the wall. "Don't follow me," Tony said. It took alot to get away from his chasers.

"Sit over there," Gibbs pointed Tony to his desk. "And stay put," he leant down and gave Thomas a couple of tissues from the box. "He's not quite himself," was all he could say.

"Thanks," Thomas stemmed the flow of blood by pinching his nose and leaning forward in a way to stop any blood from getting on his white shirt.

"I swear that he and this other girl were chasing me," Tony feverishly defended his actions to the older man.

"I had them chasing you," Gibbs said to him and Tony just stared back. "Well you were missing and in hospital at the time," Gibbs added.

"Agent Gibbs," Vance called out. Tony swung his chair around to see who the voice came from. "Join me in my office now," he said. "I see you've found Agent DiNozzo. I need to see you in my office now."

Gibbs stood up and followed Vance into the office with Tony silently in tow. Gibbs had told him to stay close so that's what he was planning to do. The man's 'seasoned' face wasn't recognizable to him but for some reason he found himself trusting him. He knew to trust him. That gave him both comfort and discomfort, thinking that perhaps he was wrong… After all he doesn't know the guy.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vance asked him.

"With him," Tony answered as he pointed to Gibbs.

"Go and wait downstairs where you sat before DiNozzo," Gibbs told him.

"What's wrong with him?" Vance asked as he watched Tony descend the stairs and head towards the bullpen.

"Amnesia," Gibbs answered flatly.

"What from?" Vance asked.

"We don't know yet," Gibbs answered.

Tony watched Gibbs and Vance move out of sight. Now he felt all alone again. He listened to some of the chatter around the floor especially the ones next door.

"What happened to you?" Conners asked Thomas. "You've been here for what? Fifteen minutes? You haven't left the building and you're already busted up?"

"It's not funny," Thomas replied. "He hit me."

"Who?" Conners asked.

"Agent DiNozzo," Thomas checked the tissue dabbed his nose with the tissue to check that the bleeding had stopped.

* * *

Ziva and Mcgee had a habit of arriving at the bullpen at the same time. Their faces definitely cheered up at the sight of Tony sitting at his chair.

"I hate to admit this Tony," Ziva said. "Good to have you back. You had us worried."

Tony just eyed them suspiciously as they sat at their desks. "Gibbs not here yet?" Mcgee asked.

"He went up there." Tony pointed to the upstairs area without taking his eyes off the strangers.

"So where did you get to yesterday?" Ziva asked.

Tony still eyed them carefully. Everyone seemed to know him. Eventually he opened his mouth to speak. "And you are?" Tony asked.

Ziva looked at Mcgee and he looked back. She was sure that they were being had by one of Tony's juvenile pranks. "Alright Tony," Ziva said.

"Alright?" Tony asked.

"Yes Alright," Ziva said. Thinking that whatever this prank was turning out to be pretty lame by Tony's standards.

"And you are?" Tony looked over in Mcgee's direction.

"I'm not playing this game Tony," Mcgee said.

"Playing what?" Tony asked. "All I asked you was for your name."

"Gear up Mcgee and Ziva," Gibbs double timed it down the stairs. "We're heading to Quantico Academy."

"Case Boss?" Mcgee asked.

"Nope," Gibbs answered. "Hey Tony, go down to the lab and stay with Abby."

Tony watched the others disappear into the lift. He stood up and looked around frantically. "Lab? Lab, lab, lab." There was no sign of it anywhere. It didn't help that he didn't know what the Lab looked like.

"You lost something?" Conners seemed to pop up from nowhere. "Oh man, this is too good to be true… You really have amnesia?"

Tony just shrugged his shoulders. "That's what they're saying," he said. "I've got to go and find this lab thing."

"See that elevator there?" Conners asked, "You go down and you'll find it."

"Thanks… Um," Tony began.

"Agent Conners," Conners said.

"Thanks, Agent Conners." Tony said.

* * *

That was easy enough, there was something of a look of relief when he made it to the elevator and pressed the button to go down to the lower levels. The elevator stopped and he walked out. After following a small corridor and through the heavy door, he'd thought he finally made it there. The room had many things that resembled a cross between tables and beds.

"Hey there Tony." A young man dressed in what looked like a blue sheet greeted him.

"Hello?" Tony greeted back. "Abby?" He asked.

"She's not here." The man said.

"Do you know where she is?" Tony asked.

"Should be in the lab," the young man answered.

"This isn't the lab?" Tony asked.

The young man wasn't sure how to react to that statement. "Does this look like the lab to you Tony?" He asked.

Tony looked around. Everything was so, so silver and clean. The area hardly looked used. "Can you at least tell me where the Lab is?" Tony asked.

"Look Tony," the man said.

"Why won't anyone tell me the lab is?" Tony asked.

"You know Mister Palmer, I really ought to show you the finer points or filling out reports… There are times when I can't make heads or tails out of your reports," a smile crept across Tony's face as there was someone he finally recognized.

"Abby?" Tony asked.

"Ducky," Ducky quickly corrected. "What brings you down here Anthony?" He asked.

"I was looking for the Lab, but nobody would tell me where it is," Tony answered.

"Doctor Mallard," Palmer began.

"Take Tony down to the Lab," Ducky ordered his assistant. "You'll find dear Anthony is suffering from amnesia right now," he gave the brief explanation.

"I just thought he was trying to get me for a joke," Palmer began to say before leading Tony away.

* * *

"Abby?" Tony finally walked through the doors to the loud music. As soon as Abby saw him she turned off the music.

"Hey, Tony!" She almost went to hug him but quickly stepped back.

"Uh, Gibbs told me to come down here until he gets back," Tony explained his sudden appearance.

"Oh ok," Abby replied. "So you remember anything yet?"

Tony sighed. There was something about the strange girl that was friendly yet annoying in the same breath. Actually, this whole place seemed to be a little…

"Everything's still very hinky," Tony said.

Abby had some things to do and Tony managed to sit there patiently as he occasionally watched what she was doing. Tony noted that even though she looked strange it seemed that she was very professional and hyper. Something stirring inside of him in just under ten minutes, he wasn't sure why but suddenly Tony felt really bored.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sit down there Mister," Abby said for about the third time in ten minutes. She had expected him to get a little antsy quite quickly.

Tony looked around and wondered how on Earth she noticed him standing up. But he quickly sat back down again and looked intently at the back of her head.

"You don't seem to have eyes at the back of your head," Tony observed.

Abby pointed to the monitor. "I can see your reflection," She tapped it and Tony gave a slight nod.

"What you doing?" Tony asked. He stood up and looked over her shoulder.

"What I'm doing is matching particles found on the rope to see if they with that of a victim's skin sample in order to prove that this was indeed the rope used to tie up the victim up," Abby said as she waited for the results.

"Okay," Tony replied. None of it made any sense. "Has it?" Tony asked her.

"Nope," Abby said with a resigned sigh.

"So what's that mean?" Tony asked.

"That means that this is just some ordinary rope and not the rope we're looking for," Abby answered. She printed the results out and was about to step out the door. "Come on," She told Tony. "I've got to take these things topside."

Tony followed her out.

"I think I'll stay here," Tony said as he sat at his desk in the bullpen. "Don't worry," he told Abby. "I'll stay here… I promise. I just want to check through my desk," Tony looked at Abby.

"You promise you'll stay here," Abby said.

"Yes," Tony said. "I promise,"

Tony opened the top draw and looked into it. There was a firearm sitting there still in its pouch. He just stared at it for a moment.

"_He was going portal to portal… Why didn't he take his weapon?"  
_"_He was tailing somebody… Didn't want to stop and identify himself, you know how security is these days… We've all done it."_

The image of looking into a desk and chatting with others was fuzzy. Was that what he was doing? Was he following someone? If so, why? He picked out a little book that was well hidden underneath some paper and notebooks. There was something about it, so he flicked through it. It contained some numbers and names. He tossed it aside and looked through one of the notebooks. Still nothing that really seemed to be any proof of who he is.

There was a large paper with a sketch on it. Judging by what he's seen in mirrors, the sketch was of him and a great likeness at that. He felt a tear roll slowly down his cheek. A terrible longing was felt but wondered why the hell it was. He shoved the things into the draw and forced the door closed with some force. This was so frustrating.

"DiNozzo!" It was Gibbs' voice calling out, Tony had spent half the day going through the desk. But nothing seemed to be clicking.

"Gibbs?" Tony answered as he watched the other two agents approach him with some trepidation.

"I'm Tim Mcgee," The male agent said.

"Ziva David," Ziva introduced herself as well. "Gibbs told us about your condition."

"Condition?" Tony stretched out a hand.

And she shook it. His mind seemed to wonder to a different time. "Yeah, your amnesia," Ziva answered.

"My name is Tony, Zee-Vah," Tony introduced himself. He wasn't sure why, but there was something about stressing each part of her name just felt normal.

They were all now sitting at their respective desks. Gibbs had a look in his eye. "Do you remember anything DiNozzo?" He asked.

Tony thought for a moment. There was only something slight that had entered his mind. "I think I was following somebody," Tony answered.

"Who?" Mcgee asked.

"I don't remember." Tony answered.

"Why were you following them?" Mcgee asked.

Tony stood up and walked over to Mcgee's desk and started knocking him on the top of the head. "Hey... Hey," Mcgee said.

"Hello? I have amnesia, I can't remember," Tony said before sitting down.

Gibbs thought for a moment and turned to him. "We have learned something about you and it's funny you should mention about following someone," Gibbs said. "We've just been down at Quantico. You're wanted at MTAC,"

"M Tack?" Tony blinked.

Gibbs did his best not to roll his eyes. "Yeah Fornell wants to talk to you," he said.

"Fornell?"

* * *

Gibbs shook his head and motioned for him to follow him up the stairs. There was something in Tony's gut that stirred. "There's something that he has to discuss with you. I gave him a quick rundown of your health... I guess he wants to see for himself," Gibbs explained as Gibbs pressed the buttons and entered through the double doors.

"Bring up the feed," Gibbs ordered the people in MTAC after doing that he ordered the others to leave the room which left MTAC completely empty bar two.

"Agent DiNozzo," The older man on the main screen said.

"You are?" Tony asked tentatively. Again it was people knowing him.

"Tobias Fornell... FBI," Fornell answered. "You don't remember anything at all?" He asked. There was a certain amount of urgency in his voice.

"No," Tony answered. "I only remember waking up in the hospital and something about following somebody."

"You were on an inter agency mission with the FBI," Fornell answered. "There's something you have to remember."

"As I said," Tony replied as he failed to take that in. "I don't remember anything."

Gibbs looked royally pissed at that knowledge, partly because his senior agent had managed to work in conjunction with an FBI without him knowing. He'd been a bit more down looking for the last couple of weeks but his work didn't suffer. It was a well known fact that Tony seemed perfect at undercover operations.

"Keep an eye on him Jethro," Fornell said. "As soon as he remembers anything... Pass it on,"

"Will do," It was in a resigned tone. What had Tony gotten into? He assumed that Fornell had only shared the minimal amount of information with him. But he was fuming that he wasn't consulted when Tony was approached to this kind of work. He couldn't be mad at Tony since he always had a real sense of duty and if he was asked not to tell, he wouldn't. "You want to start giving me the full story," Gibbs asked. It wasn't a request.

"I was just about to do that," Fornell said. He was going to elaborate on what Gibbs had heard earlier. "We approached Agent DiNozzo to infiltrate a not well known terrorist cell."

"You did what?!" If one of his team members were going to be put in a situation like that, he demanded to be consulted. "Why wasn't I informed?" His eyes narrowed in anger and frustration.

"We thought it best that minimal amount of people knew," Fornell answered.

"Who thought that... You?" Gibbs said.

"We all did, it was a decision we weighed heavily," Fornell asked. "Is there anything you remember at all Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony sighed impatiently. Everyone seemed to be asking him that and frankly he was getting so sick and tired of it. Couldn't they just leave him be?

"This is important," Fornell prodded.

"So what's this about Fornell?" Gibbs spat out the words. Of course there was the meeting earlier but they'd only received the minimal amount of information, otherwise known as the minutes' version. "I have the right to be informed," Gibbs used the 'don't argue with me tone.' That was something all too familiar with Fornell, he refused to be intimidated by it, but even he was working to a higher authority at the moment, so the agency war had to be put on hold.

"The Department of Homeland Security has been working in conjunction with the FBI to bring down a terrorist cell called Freedom Against The Oppression commonly referred to as FATO," Fornell explained. "We've been watching them for some time but in the last six months there has been an increase in chatter and minor activity… We approached Agent DiNozzo to become a member since he fit the profile of the group perfectly," Fornell said carefully. "He willingly agreed to do his duty…"

"But why? Why now? What's so important?" Gibbs asked while not shifting his gaze. "What the hell are they planning?"

"We've received credible intelligence that they're planning a bombing but we haven't been able to find out where or when."

"How real is this threat?" Gibbs shifted his feet for the first time in ages.

"Red," Fornell answered with the one word.

Gibbs bit the inside of his cheek. According to the Homeland Security color threat alert system, red meant there was a severe risk of a terrorist attack. Ever since it's introduction after 9/11, the red level had never been mentioned but now, it had been unofficially mentioned. They were on threat con red without being on threat con red.

"We're faxing you the dossiers of known members… We're sending a courier over with them to hand over. Perhaps Agent DiNozzo can read through them and somehow jog his memory," Fornell stated.

Gibbs had to agree with him on that one.

"I know that you want to protect the boy Jethro," Fornell said. "But there is a hell of a lot more at stake here."

"Ok," Gibbs said.

* * *

Tony was quietly reading through the dossiers back in the bullpen. Nothing was poking its head out and grabbing his attention. Surely there was something better he could be doing with his time. He knew he had a job to do, but for the life of him it really annoyed him that there was no memory. The pictures of the young men seemed to like they could be anybody except their eyes seemed to all look the same and soon each name seemed to blurring with the next.

"Excuse me Gibbs," Tony stood up and approached the man. "I think I need to just get out for a bit," he said.

Gibbs looked up from the computer screen. "Hang on a sec," Gibbs said.

"I'm right," Tony protested straight away. "I just need to take a walk around the block or up the street and back or whatever."

"I'll send one of the others with you," Gibbs said and was about to call Ziva. If anybody could keep Tony in check while he wasn't around, that person would be Ziva.

"I'm right," Tony said. "I just want to go and clear my head and then come back and start again… Everything's blurry."

Gibbs' eyes met his. "You have blurry vision?" He stood up.

"No… No. I meant everything just seems to be blurring and its not helping. The more I look at those, the more confusing it feels," Tony said. Suddenly feeling the urge that he needed to make sure Gibbs knew that he was fine. "I've been here all morning and frankly I need fresh air… I won't be long," Tony added.

"If you're not back in half an hour, we'll be sending out a search party," Gibbs said, half smiling. "And be careful."

Tony thought it was weird that someone was telling him to be careful while taking a stroll around the block. But he guessed that he assumed the caring was due to the importance of the situation.

"I'm only going around the block, Gibbs," Tony replied. "What could possibly go wrong in the time it takes to walk around the block?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Re Member**_

He stepped out of the building and onto the grass area. The building could have looked like any other except for the four letters written on a brick block outside.

NCIS. Tony's eyes locked onto the letters as his mind drifted off deep down into somewhere unknown. Now it felt like he was in another time and another place.

_He waited impatiently as the security guard looked at Gibbs' badge and then looked at the others. "NCIS? I've never heard of it," The security guard told them.  
_"_Well that's embarrassing," Tony commented to Gibbs.  
_"_Is that anything like CSI?"  
_"_Only if you're dyslexic," Tony answered right away._

Things weren't flooding back like he had hoped. Ducky had said that the memories may come flooding back as if a dam burst, or trickling as if the dam had a hole. His mind came back to the present as he found himself standing there.

"Agent DiNozzo?" Conners asked him.

"Hello," Tony replied.

"I was just seeing if you were alright… You looked a little spaced out there," Conners observed.

"I was just thinking."

Conners walked with Tony up to the footpath before returning. "Take care Agent DiNozzo. I have to return to work," She said.

"Sure," Tony replied and out of nowhere, he was approached by three men. One of them had slipped his hand into his jacket, this action made him feel a little uncomfortable. "Who are you guys?" His questions openly took them by surprise.

"You mean you don't know?" The strongest of the three asked.

"No, I don't," Tony replied.

There was a moment of silence before the three chatted quickly before returning their attention to Tony. The pack leader dug into his jacket and pulled out a wallet as he quickly showed an ID badge.

"We're with the NSA… The National Security Agency. I'm Agent Mitchell," Mitchell introduced himself. "Do you mind stepping into the vehicle?"

There was something about the ID that made him trust them. After all, who'd be going around showing them an ID like that? He climbed into the back of the van and was driven around.

"Good that we have you back with us Agent DiNozzo. I'm Agent Thomson," Thomson extended a friendly hand.

"I work for this NSA?" Tony asked. "I thought I was NCIS."

"You're working both sides… You ought to be congratulated for doing such a great job," Thomson said.

"I wish I could remember that," Tony replied.

There was a long pause. "NCIS is being stubborn as usual and actually have refused to hand over vital documents pertaining to the terrorist group FATO," Thomson explained the situation slowly. "I assume that you can get hold of the files for us," he ended the sentence.

"No problem, I just want to help anyway I can," Tony said. Though, with his amnesia it was impossible to be of any help. "But I better get going back," it was about half an hour since he left the work area.

* * *

_**NCIS Bullpen**_

It was a crazy thought, but if Tony wasn't back in five minutes he'd send out a search party. Normally Gibbs would just chew him out for not obeying his clear orders but this situation caused for something entirely different. Much to his relief, Tony came strolling into the bullpen

"Where were you DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I ran into a couple of friends," Tony said. "We got talking and I lost track of time. It's a nice day outside… I saw some nice benches outside, I think I'll read the files out there," he explained.

The sun was shining, the trees were green. Everything felt like it was in its place… Except for Tony's memory that is but there was something soothing about being out under the warm sun.

The NSA agents had returned, that's if they had left in the first place. They approached the bench he was sitting at. They approached him with the same amount of caution as they did before. Tony held out the folder for them. "There it is," he told them.

"Good work Agent DiNozzo," Thomson said taking the folder quickly. "We'll contact you if we need anything else."

* * *

_**Gibbs' Residence**_

Tony had a tough time explaining to Gibbs how the files on FATO members had disappeared from his hands. There was something about sending out excuses that didn't quite sit right for Tony and no amount of apologies was helping. There was no way in hell he was going to mention the NSA since Gibbs had shown that he was pissed when he found out he was helping the FBI so if he was helping out this NSA and FBI as well as his job at NCIS then…

"Are you alright DiNozzo?" Gibbs interrupted Tony's thoughts as he noticed the very confused look on his face.

"I'm confused," Tony answered as he sat down on the couch. If this guy was his boss then why would he be staying here? The whole room flashed before his eyes… Tony was getting somewhat use to these kind of scenes playing out but wasn't sure exactly what they were representing.

_The floor was green and there were some people behind bars… Someone was down and the man in uniform approached the tall black prisoner who towered over everybody_. _"Grab my hand Boss," The prisoner said.  
_"_Don't do it Paul," Someone called out.  
_"_Take my hand Boss," the prisoner repeated._

There was something about the word boss that seemed to catch his interest. His flashback was inadvertently interrupted by Gibbs who noticed the blank look on Tony's face.

"You alright DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked again.

"Yeah… I think," Tony answered. "I keep having these flashbacks, these memories. But they're not making any sense," Tony continued. This seemed different though, usually he was in the flashback but this one he wasn't. "I don't know, this one seems to be different," Tony said. "It was almost like a movie."

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh and that reaction made Tony nervous and somewhat fearful. What was so funny? "You and movies… You have total amnesia and you're going on about something like a movie," Gibbs explained.

"Maybe it is a movie," Tony responded. "But there was this prison and this prisoner kept saying… _Take my hand boss_. I was just thinking and I thought about the word boss and that's what came to mind." Tony tried to make sense but these images were scattered and not even making too much sense to him. "What is it about the boss?" He asked Gibbs.

"You knew early on that I hated to be called Sir so you started calling me Boss and have ever since," Gibbs answered.

"You're fine with that?" Tony asked with a surprised look.

"Beats the hell out of being called sir," Gibbs smirked.

Tony sipped from the coffee. It felt awkward since there was nothing that he could talk about. "Can you tell me about me?" He asked him. Tony couldn't grasp how he should act around anybody or what he should be doing.

Gibbs finished his coffee before starting. "You're a loyal agent and person DiNozzo. You give everything your all and sometimes you give a bit more," Gibbs decided to go for the direct approach. "You always get the task done even if you do have a certain childish attitude. You act more like a frat brother than an agent," he answered.

"You really don't mince words do you?" Tony asked. It sounded like he was an immature agent who got on the nerves of everybody.

"Damn straight," Gibbs said. "There's always been one problem with you DiNozzo. You always take the weight of the world on your shoulders… Everyone's problems become your problems and you continuously blame yourself for everything that goes wrong."

Tony nodded. None of it sounded familiar. "I think I've stuffed up," Gibbs looked at him blankly. "I didn't lose the folder, I gave it away," Tony explained.

* * *

Ooh… I love cliffhangers.


	7. Chapter 7

_**REMEMBER**_

"What?" Gibbs kept his anger in check. There was still a hint of it flaring in his voice. "Why did you do that?"

Tony tried to explain how he was approached by the NSA thing and how they were needed to look at the files on those FATO members and how he gave them the files to help get the case solved. Gibbs stood to his feet and left the room momentarily. He was royally pissed… Not at Tony but if the NSA were involved, Fornell would have told him that much considering what was going on. Whoever they were, they were not NSA. Gibbs came back into the room without the anger.

"How'd you know they were NSA?" Gibbs asked.

"They told me and showed me ID," Tony answered. Not that he knew what an NSA ID looked like but if he assumed that they looked pretty authentic and he had no reason to believe they were faked or did he? Was there something he missed?

"In the future… If anything like that happens you come straight to me. If you're confused about something like this then come straight to me," Gibbs told him.

"Yes Gibbs," Tony said to him

* * *

**_The Bullpen_**

There was hell to pay when Tony and Gibbs entered NCIS. Tobias Fornell was standing in the bullpen with three other agents. "Sorry Boss," McGee said and when Gibbs was about to say something, McGee continued. "We tried to explain everything but he wouldn't have a bar of it."

"What's going on?" Gibbs said to Fornell.

Fornell swung around to face Gibbs. "We're here to take Tony DiNozzo into custody. He's being charged with providing material support to terrorists," Fornell said as Tony was put into handcuffs much to the dismay of Gibbs.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" Gibbs asked as his team stepped in front of Fornell's team so they prevented their senior agent from going anywhere.

"Step out of the way Jethro," Fornell warned. "Or I'd be forced to arrest you all for obstruction."

"Tobias!" Gibbs shouted.

"We have terrorist to get and a job to do," Fornell said. "Get out of the way."

"Don't worry DiNozzo," Gibbs said to him as he was taken away. "We'll fix this," he added.

The floor was buzzing with whispers and low chatting as The A Team's senior field agent was led into the elevator in handcuffs. The FBI was not known to mess around but this situation would be made worse since Gibbs and Fornell rarely saw eye to eye. Now Tony was in the FBI's custody, there was going to be hell in the bullpen.

Gibbs sat down at the desk and stood up quickly. "Damn," he mentally kicked himself. He should have made Ziva accompany him when he left the building. 'What can possibly go wrong in the time it takes to walk around the block?' Tony had told him. Why hadn't his gut screamed at him then?

"I saw him outside the office," Conners told him. "Seemed perfectly fine to me, just a little vague," she said.

Gibbs couldn't see her. It was really driving nuts that the team next door seemed to be freely mixing with his. Agent Simons was going to be pissed at that fact that was for sure.

"Yeah," Gibbs rolled his eyes and sighed as he contemplated the next move. Sure he had a high respect for Fornell even if he was a fed but sometimes the guy was a bloody idiot at times. Surely he knew that Tony couldn't be held responsible for anything that happened after he was found.

"Where are you going Gibbs?" Ziva asked as he made his way to the elevator.

"Falls Church," Gibbs answered.

"You need us to come with?" McGee asked.

"I need you two to look through the surveillance and see if anyone interacted with," Gibbs said.

"You want us to question them?" Ziva asked, being hopeful at the thought of the opportunity of interrogating people.

The elevator doors closed on a Gibbs impatient glare which told Ziva that if she knew then why the hell ask?

* * *

"What's in Falls Church?" McGee asked.

"Belts the hell out of me," Ziva answered.

"Beats," McGee quickly corrected without looking but it was only half-assed correction. They made their way into Abby's lab to bring up all the footage from outside of the building the day that Tony had given the folder over.

"What's going on?" Abby asked. She'd only stepped out to have a needed caffeine induced bathroom break and now that it was time to return back to work she was shocked to find her precious lab hijacked by McGee and Ziva who were watching surveillance footage.

Ziva was eagerly telling McGee to zoom in or out as he frantically typed to tell the computer what she was telling him.

"What's going on?" Abby asked.

"The boss wants us to check out surveillance footage on outside of the building," McGee answered without looking away from the screen. They'd decided to do it in the privacy of the lab so nobody else would know what they were up to.

"And why would you be doing that?" Abby asked. "Don't forget the camera located just over there," she pointed to just out of view.

"I forgot about that one," McGee said. "Tony's been arrested." That comment brought on silence and he winced. That sounded very cold. "He handed over government files to a terrorist organization," he continued calmly. "They're charging him with providing material support to terrorism."

"You're kidding," Abby replied. "Tell me you're kidding McGee. Even with amnesia, Tony would never betray NCIS… He'll never betray Gibbs!"

"Tell Agent Fornell that," Ziva said. "That man is a pig."

"Fornell arrested Tony? Gibbs must be pissed as," Abby said. She knew that for some reason, Tobias Fornell had always hated Tony and he always was quick to blame Tony for anything. "Where's Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"We're not sure," McGee answered. "As soon as it happened he left to go to Falls Church."

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Gibbs was a little vague on that." Ziva answered.

"Man, this doesn't sound too good," Abby responded pulling up a chair. "What you looking for?" She asked.

"Anybody who'd met with Tony outside the building," Ziva answered. Each time somebody came close to Tony, McGee pressed a few keys to zoom into the picture and printed it out without looking so he could continue looking through. There had been several people who entered the radius around Tony that there could have had a slight interaction with him.

"I have their names," Ziva told McGee as she wrote down the names of the agents that could be identified.

"Let's start interviewing them," McGee and Ziva quickly left the lab and entered the elevator.

"Tell me how it turns out!" Abby shouted, but it was to no avail. Her Tony was in trouble, her Gibbs was out and about and Ziva and McGee were too busy to tell her everything. All this was going on while she was running element tests on material that had been recovered from a library crime scene ten years ago and it was BORING.

* * *

Of course it Tony was a very popular guy, it was more annoying now they were trying to find out what was going on. There was no attempt at deception by the people who were being interviewed. They were happy to share the conversations or lack thereof. That had only left three people unidentifiable. These three were clearly not under the employ of the government.

It was getting late and after they had put out a BOLO alert on a couple of unaccounted for cars. There was no word on that yet. "Wonder when Gibbs is coming back," McGee said.

"I do not know," Ziva said. She had wondered that herself but wasn't going to go around voicing her concern.

The elevator doors dinged. "Come right this way first," Gibbs said to a second man in the elevator.

"You have a new team?" The second man asked. "I never pegged you as a man who welcomed change," The man's voice said evenly.

"I didn't say I welcomed it," Gibbs stepped out of the elevator.

* * *

_**A/N: A semi-cliffhanger… Hey I wonder if anyone would like to guess who Gibbs has with him.**_


	8. Chapter 8

McGee and Ziva eagerly watched the Gibbs and the stranger enter the bullpen. The stranger carried his white hat beneath his armpit as he walked into the area. The official white uniform made him stand out and the fact that he was a few inches taller than Gibbs made him stand out even more.

"Oh no," McGee eyed him enter.

"What?" Ziva asked. "Who is that?"

"Lawyer…" McGee answered. "Navy Lawyer… JAG."

"They don't look too happy to see me Special Agent Gibbs," The man said as he extended the hand for Ziva and McGee to shake. He was reluctant to shake it but did.

"This is JAG's poster boy… Captain Harmon Rabb," Harm's expression didn't change when he looked at Gibbs for the term Poster Boy. "He's going to help us keep DiNozzo from going to prison," Gibbs ignored the look.

"Ziva David," Ziva introduced herself.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee," the decorated man made McGee suddenly feel the urge to be formal.

Harm put his hand down and waited before speaking. "So what have you got? Agent Gibbs here has told me you have been searching through surveillance looking for possible contacts," Harm said. "What you got?"

McGee looked over to Gibbs who nodded. "Well," McGee stuttered slightly. "Why don't you sit down?" Harm looked at the chair roll till it was next to him. McGee wanted or need to cut Harm's height. "We have three unidentified people and two unidentified cars that we have a BOLO on." McGee said.

"Everyone else was cleared," Harm noted, not quite questioning.

"Yes they were all agents and not acting like they were hiding anything," McGee answered. "We had Ziva here sitting in on our interviews,"

"You're a polygraph expert?" Harm asked.

"No, I am not a polygrid expert." Ziva replied.

"She means polygraph Sir," McGee noted the slightly confused look on his face and he just nodded.

"I am not a polygraph expert," Ziva said. "However Captain Rabb, I am trained as a Mossad Officer. We were taught to read body language and study changes in breathing to determine if that someone is lying," she explained.

"Doesn't sound very effective," Harm said. The others immediately turned their heads to face Ziva to see what she'd do.

"It is very effective in interrogations when one has to extract information," Ziva lowered her voice. "Perhaps when we have time I can show you my interrogation techniques," she continued on.

"I'd look forward to a demonstration," Harm said, not noticing the thin smile on Gibbs' face.

"Gear up," Gibbs said.

Harm was almost spun all around as McGee and Ziva rushed past him with their bags. "What?" Harm asked as he briskly walked to the elevator.

* * *

"So where's Agent Blackadder?" Harm asked as he held onto the door handle. He was making conversation to take the mind off the van swerving in and out through the traffic. It was impossible to believe someone drove like this while not in a military zone.

"She left the team shortly after we investigated you and Singer," Gibbs said.

"Do you have to drive so fast?" Harm asked, allowing a split second to think back to Singer and those awful circumstances. He was undeniably shocked when Gibbs turned up at his office door requesting that he represent his amnesiac senior field agent.

"Gibbs has slowed down considerably," McGee said. The only person who seemed to be relaxed was Ziva.

"Don't worry," Gibbs said. "I won't be doing the driving on the way back," he kept his attention focused on the road.

"Well, that's good," Harm replied. "You know I've flown Tomcats that was less turbulent than this."

"Ziva will be taking us back Captain Rabb," Gibbs almost smiled as they arrived.

* * *

_**Interrogation Room: FBI**_

"Have a seat," Harm said. They were almost at eye level. "I said sit down," he ordered the confused looking field agent. Tony did as he was told. Definitely not himself, that was for sure. Harm hadn't spent too much time with Tony but figured he had him pretty well pegged. "Do you know these three men," Harm showed them the somewhat blurry surveillance photograph of the three.

"They said they were NSA people," Tony replied.

"How do you know they were NSA?" Harm asked. "Agent Gibbs told me you had amnesia," he said.

"They showed me their ID," Tony answered quickly.

"You have amnesia… How do you know it was NSA ID?"

"Because they told me," Tony answered.

Harm stood up, walked around before stopping in front of the one way mirror. He knew the others were in there watching the interview process. "I've asked you some questions and yet you haven't even asked me who I am," Harm asked without turning around.

"Well I assumed you were another FBI guy… But you dress differently," Tony replied.

* * *

Fornell joined Gibbs, McGee and Ziva in the adjacent room to watch Harm interview Tony. His technique was similar to that when Gibbs interrogated a suspect, so antagonistic but he was supposed to be a lawyer. McGee laughed but quickly suppressed it with a forced cough.

"Something funny McGee?" Gibbs asked as everyone's attention was now focused on the Probie.

"Yes Boss," McGee's eyes widened in fear. "I mean not at all Boss," he corrected.

"Spit it out McGee!" Gibbs ordered him.

"You've spent most of your time trying to keep Tony out of harm's way but now you've willingly put him in Harm's way," McGee did his best to not to laugh this time and he was succeeding till Ziva squeaked in an attempt to suppress a giggle at that. Gibbs glared at them.

"I'm going to get some coffee," Gibbs said before leaving the room.

After Gibbs left, they started giggling until they were able to control themselves. Fornell shook his head, if his team ever acted like these he'd sack them on the spot.

* * *

Harm sat back down. "I need to know… Did you willingly hand over the dossiers to these men?" Harm asked.

"Yes." Tony answered flatly.

"Why?"

"Because they told me they were NSA," Tony felt like he was going around in circles. First the FBI and now this guy, how many times would he have to go through this. "These people that they keep calling FATO approached me saying they were NSA. I had no reason to disbelieve them. They said I was working for them, the FBI said I was working with them and people keep saying I'm NCIS. Frankly, I don't know what the hell your angle is," Tony's anxiety was growing and his fear induced anger was now being directed towards the only one in the room. "Well since we're on the subject… Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Captain Harmon Rabb junior," Harm introduced himself while extending his hand. "And you are?" He asked.

"Tony DiNozzo," Tony answered.

"You can come in now Special Agent Gibbs," Harm said towards the one way mirror completely satisfied that Tony's amnesia defense was indeed realistic and satisfactory. About a minute later Gibbs came in with a cup of coffee.

"Well Captain Rabb?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll be defending your Poster Child Special Agent Gibbs," Harm said. It was a deliberate poke at Gibbs the same way he'd been poked earlier. "But you lot are going to have to be totally open with me," Harm said to Gibbs. "First things first, I need to have a look at his personnel records," Harm declared, "We'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

Harm thought that Gibbs' driving was bumpy it was pretty tame compared to the maniac that was behind the wheel. He'd never seen a woman drive like this before and he didn't care to see it again soon. As the van turned another corner he wondered if it was just his imagination or if it went on two wheels. McGee was the only one of Gibbs' team who seemed somewhat fazed, Gibbs looked totally relaxed and Ziva was having the time of her life.

"You let her drive like this?" Harm asked. He actually wished he was landing planes on an aircraft carrier at night again, to hell with night blindness he thought, _I'd be safer than in here_.

"Not a lot," Gibbs said as he smirked at the JAG lawyer's reaction.

"So how is Agent DiNozzo as an Agent?" Harm asked. There was another swerve… _Is this what being in the Indy 500 feels like?_

"He's a damn good agent," Gibbs answered. "Sure he may be a little how should I say, not like a normal agent but the boy steps up when it counts," Gibbs added.

"How about as a person?" Harm said through gritted teeth. "They're going to attack his character," he told them.

"Well he has a lot of empathy for people and that makes him able to see all sides… He's been away from his real family forever but his caring for all people has kept him from becoming bitter," Gibbs said. Ziva and McGee nodded in agreement.

"Come on," Harm said. "Nobody's perfect… Not even Tony DiNozzo. Surely he has faults."

"He can be a bit too laid back," Ziva interjected as she swerved to miss another car.

"And he's not above teasing either," McGee added. "But when it comes to the fight, he backs you up a hundred and ten percent and not afraid to get in the line of fire," he said.

Harm's grip tightened on the handle as the van screeched to a halt. "If you guys make it to the stand, do not act like you're reading from a teleprompter," he said as he stood out of the van. His legs felt like he'd been at sea for a couple of months and found they felt unsteady.

"You alright there Captain Rabb?" Gibbs asked as he saw that Harm was an odd shade of green. "My driving isn't that bad now is it?"

Harm sighed and tilted his head slightly as he watched the others near the NCIS building. They were his new team, but had the same attitude problems as Blackadder and Tony DiNozzo. Of all the different cases he's been in, this sure would have to be a real tough case. Gibbs was the overprotective CO, Tony DiNozzo was his poster boy… _Gibbs would curse the day he called Harmon Rabb the Poster Boy_, Harm thought to himself. Tim McGee… Actually, he liked McGee, the younger agent reminded him of Bud a lot. He could be useful. Ziva David, he'd spent most of the time trying to figure her story out. Harm walked up to the others and entered the building. _Yes… This case was going to be difficult._

* * *

_**A/N: Congrats to you who guessed that it was Captain Harmon Rabb I was bringing in. Well if anybody can defend Tony and get him through the trial on the legal side… JAG's Poster Boy can. Oh and the Poster Boy is a reference to what Gibbs said in Ice Queen/Meltdown. Slight poetic license, I made it so Gibbs and Harm had not exactly become friends but found some respect with each other. Hope you all liked this chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Re Member

Harmon Rabb had never seen anything like Gibbs' investigative team in his life. When he arrived back in the bullpen the next morning Harm had to rub his eyes at the scene that greeted him. Ziva was lying on the floor sleeping, McGee rested his head on his desk and Gibbs was sitting back in the chair. The whole team was asleep at work.

"Unbelievable," Harm commented as he sat at the only spare desk available. Anthony DiNozzo JR was an interesting person that was for sure. The young man had moved about from job to job each 18-24 months until he'd come to NCIS and he's been with them for over six years. There were several disciplinarian issues with every other place he worked with. However that seemed to stop when he entered this workplace.

"If you can call it that," Harm looked around again.

Due to an injury he wasn't able to play professional sports and then nothing from there. There was no mention of his parents or anything in these files. The senior field agent seemed to be a very complex man.

* * *

_**Interrogation Room**_

Harm really thought that the safest thing to do was drive himself around. He'd been in contact with JAG to contact Bud and see if he can pull anything up about the Agent's parents and was now waiting for the call back.

"Captain Harmon Rabb Junior?" Tony asked remembering the somewhat large name that was given to him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's cut straight down to business shall we?" Harm said. "Now the prosecution's going to try you with providing material to a terrorist organization," he told him straight. "You told me your name yesterday… How did you know your name?" He asked.

"I didn't when I woke up at the hospital," Tony answered. "But when I found out Gibbs' address and his number, it was him who told me my name was DiNozzo, and then this…" Tony searched his memory or lack of it. "There was this guy who was a doctor, Ducky I think it was told me first name is Anthony and everyone else called me Tony," Tony said.

"How'd you find Agent Gibbs' number and address," Harm responded.

"I had his address in my jacket pocket… I don't know why, as for his phone number, it was written in a little book by the phone so I called it in hope that it'd help me and it did," Tony answered.

"Good. Are you being treated alright here?" Harm asked.

Tony nodded just as the door swung open.

Gibbs was absolutely livid at Harmon Rabb, not only had he was with Tony without him, but he also had some guy over in JAG digging deeper into the files of Tony, looking for something that wasn't in the normal file.

"Captain Rabb," Gibbs said.

"Agent Gibbs," Harm replied. "What is it?"

"I was going to be present while you talked with DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

Harm stood up and looked at him, "Really… I thought you were more interested in sleeping at your post," He said.

Gibbs and Harm stepped outside of the room and into the hall. "I really hope you're not questioning my commitment to my team," Gibbs warned Harm. "If you want something on one of my team, you ask for it!" Gibbs yelled. "Don't go around asking your little underlings to stick their noses in," Gibbs said.

"What about his parents then? When it'll come to the punch, they can be brought in as character witnesses or something," Harm replied, quite taken aback by the show of anger.

Gibbs face visibly darkened at the mention of parents. "I want to help you, I want to help him, I really do Agent Gibbs," Harm said. "But I can't do that if you're not willing to help me. Since your agent is unable to assist me and you're unwilling to assist me there's nothing I can do except hand feed him to the prosecution."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "You want details on his parents? On his Father? The man abused him emotionally and physically that had scarred him deeply," Gibbs said without raising his voice. "You put him on the stand and it'll destroy him. Their relationship is that bad."

Harm thought hard for a moment. If they didn't bring the parents to the stand, that'd mean the prosecution would more than likely do so. He would if he was them. "We'll have to stop that from happening then. Now is there anything else that I should know," Harm said forcefully.

"Unless you count an unprofessional attitude at work at times," Gibbs said. "He use to change jobs every couple of years, I can't afford to guess at that," Gibbs explained as he wondered about that a lot. "But he was always willing to put his life on the line to protect his friends from danger. Now tell me that's the actions of someone that'll betray everything," Gibbs said.

"You don't have to convince me," Harm told him. "I have to convince the others," that was something that was going to be difficult to do since his client was unable to remember anything.

Harm sat at the table alongside Tony and had the prosecution set up on the other side. It was a male and female team. Harm was surprised that there was basically unheard of lawyers taking over the prosecution. Richard and Denise looked as if they were fresh out of law school but Harm knew that looks were often deceiving.

Their preliminary talks lasted only shortly as there was no deal that anyone was willing to accept so there was no choice but to front up for court.

"You think I have any chance?" Tony asked solemnly. Things did look bleak, that was the only thing he was certain of.

"Things aren't easy, but there's one thing, the punishment would be severe if you knew what you were doing," Harm straightened the folders on his desk. Perhaps the kid having amnesia could work in their favor. "There is no question that you handed the files to a terrorist group Agent DiNozzo but the question is culpability. You can't be very culpable if you can't remember anything right?" Harm said.

"I guess," Tony replied a little shakily. It may have been right, he just didn't know anything right now. All he could do was stick his trust in the people that were claiming to be trying to help him.

* * *

_**A dirt road somewhere**_

Ziva and McGee donned their gloves as they searched through the vehicle for any clues. It was the same vehicle that was spotted near the NCIS building the day Tony handed over the files.

McGee dusted the steering wheel for fingerprints as Ziva did the same on the outside and the passenger's side. It was something that was the usual thing to do. Whoever had used this van had definitely done a thorough job at cleaning up their traces in it.

"Perhaps we should get the van back to NCIS so we can examine it more, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Sorry?" McGee asked back after cursing himself for letting his mind wonder the way it did.

"We should get the van towed back to NCIS," Ziva said. "We can get it better examination there," she explained.

"Good idea," McGee agreed. That was the only thing you to do. Examining it out in the field could only take you so far.

"Are you alright Tim?" Ziva asked him. "You look a little distant," she observed.

McGee had finished calling for the van to get towed as they sat on the bonnet of their own car. "Just thinking about Tony," McGee said sighing.

"I am sure he has not been by your side every step of the way," Ziva responded. She missed his antics as well since he made work far more enjoyable. "He has taken holidays before, been sick before no?" She asked.

"Yeah, but he was around… He was Tony," McGee answered. "But now, he's around but he's not Tony at all," he said. That was for sure, Tony wasn't Tony if he couldn't even remember himself.

"He will recover," Ziva said. "Tony always does," she mused. Tony always had the knack for bouncing back from anything.

"You're right," McGee responded positively, sliding to his feet. "I wish we could do more," he said.

"We are doing it, yes?" Ziva said. "We find this FATO group and clear Tony of any wrong doing," she continued.

"But what if we," McGee said before he was interrupted by a headslap. "Ow, hey," he rubbed the back of his head.

"Do not think bad thoughts Tim," Ziva responded adamantly. That was something she would not allow. She wanted all the thoughts to remain positive even if things did look bleak.

* * *

_**NCIS Garage facility**_

Abby scraped some of the muck off the tires and placed them in separate evidence jars. McGee and Ziva were dusting anywhere that fingerprints could possibly get. That was when he found a partial print of what looked like a thumb underneath the trunk. It didn't look like much but it was a start.

"I found something," McGee exclaimed as he showed Ziva how the print could easily have been missed in the cleanup.

"Good work Tim," Ziva said. She found herself accidentally falling into the role of Gibbs since Tony and Gibbs weren't there.

"That's my line," Gibbs strolled in as he drunk from the fresh smelling cup of coffee. "Have you anything concrete?" He asked with the hint of impatience.

"Not yet Boss. I have found a partial print, Abby is taking some dirt samples to her lab and we're still looking over the van," McGee answered. "Whoever had this van sure did a great job at covering their tracks," he continued.

Gibbs walked around and slapped Ziva at the back of the head. "That's for saying good work too soon," he explained the reason for it.

"Yes Boss," Ziva said.

* * *

_**Court hearing:**_

Harm hated when things were rushed through the courts and the FBI really seemed hell bent on hanging Tony and had managed to rush the pretrial date. The action made him real nervous.

"Your honor," Harm stood up as he addressed the court. Of course this wasn't the start of the trial. "I'd like the motion to have Anthony DiNozzo released into the custody of Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Harm said.

"The charge is too serious your honor," Richard retorted. "Providing material to a terrorist organization is too serious," he said. That was something Harm had expected actually he had counted on that very argument. "And he is a flight risk," Richard continued.

"Your honor, my client has amnesia," Harm responded. "He won't be able to go anywhere. Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS is a decorated and well respected member of the community."

"Come on your Honor," Richard rejected what Harm had said. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs maybe an upstanding member," he said. "He has a very close personal relationship with Anthony DiNozzo."

"All the more reason to release him into HIS custody," Harm said. "He'd make sure that Anthony DiNozzo will turn up in court," he said.

"Is Leroy Gibbs here today?" The judge asked as she scanned the courtroom.

"Yes Ma'am," Gibbs stood up. He was looking over the proceedings and only knew Harmon Rabb in the courtroom by his reputation but was now convinced that he had made the right move in bringing Harm in.

"Are you ok with this? If anything goes wrong, like if he does a runner, you'd be held accountable for his actions," The judge said making sure if her decision sways that way, Gibbs understands that he'd be held responsible and pay the consequences.

"Yes Ma'am," Gibbs answered. He already had assumed that, but knew that that wouldn't be the case. "I understand the repercussions of such an action and I take full responsibility over him," he told her.

"I will deliberate and come back to you with my decision," The judge said before leaving the courtroom.

Harm stood near Gibbs and began to talk. "I don't like this Agent Gibbs," Harm made sure the others were out of earshot.

"I think it's going well," Gibbs observed.

"Too well," Harm said suspiciously. "It's as if the other is holding back something," he said.

Gibbs shook his head. "Are you thinking that they're withholding something?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know," Harm said. "But something about this whole set up just feels wrong," he said quietly as he leaned down to Gibbs' face. "I have a weird feeling. A gut feeling," he said.

Gibbs understood about gut feelings alright and understood the need to listen to them. Though Gibbs hadn't had too much experience in the courtroom except when it came to getting divorced. If something was unsettling Harm, that sure as hell had to be taken seriously.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for an update with this story.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Re Member**_

The phone had remained silent. Abby was expecting a call from Gibbs to tell her how the court hearing went. Of course she wanted to be there to be in support of Tony, but finding the people responsible for putting him in this mess was top priority. She turned up the volume of the music as she waited for the analysis of the soil to come through. The loud music drew her into its world. She began jumping up and down while swinging her arms left to right high above her head in time with the upbeat music. Just for this second in time she imagined herself being at her favorite rock concert and carefree.

_BLING!_

In what seemed like forever the results were finally up. Abby waited impatiently as she printed out the results and sprinted to the elevator to meet with McGee and Ziva. There was so much to explain and so little time to waste.

* * *

_**Bullpen**_

McGee and Ziva stood at the computer screen both sipping their coffee in unison as they watched the fingerprint search run through. Silently they prayed for a quick match. It seemed to run through a couple of databases of terrorists but nothing was turning up. Again they sipped at their coffee.

They only took their eyes off the screen when Abby came running into the bullpen while frantically waving a piece of paper around. "I've got some results from the samples I took," Abby's voice was going a hundred miles an hour. "There was of course most of the sample on the tires would have been from the area you found it in," she said.

"How many cups of Caf Pow have you had today Abby?" Ziva asked.

"I'd say as many as you've had coffees," Abby stated. They all were on edge, tired and highly caffeinated. "Anyways, there was a match. Part of the sample taken contained elements of bricks, steel and iron. Classed as dirt from a building site," Abby explained. "I already googled it, and there's a building site up north from here. Its been very slow progress. I was able to deduce the location due to Tony able to travel freely between NCIS and with FATO," Abby explained the reasoning. "Not many places are that convenient," she said.

"Good work Abby," Ziva and McGee said.

"Oh," McGee suddenly said.

"Oh?" Ziva blinked in confusion.

"Oh," McGee thought for a moment. Things were much easier when Gibbs was around. Now they had to sort all things out for themselves. "You get vests ready Ziva while I'll go and get the car ready… I'll meet you out front," McGee said.

"And Abby," Ziva said. "Ring us to if there is any change," she told them.

"But," Abby tried to interrupt.

"Leave a message on voicemail and we'll get it," Ziva told her.

"But," Abby said again.

"Don't worry," McGee said.

"There's a match for the fingerprint," Abby pointed them in the direction of the screen to see that the large television screen had indeed matched a person with the fingerprint they had found on the vehicle. It was a positive match…

"Print it out," Ziva told McGee. "We might locate this Ashley Jason Williams at the site," she turned her attention to Abby. She looked like she needed more to do and they needed the extra help so it was beneficial for everyone. "Abby, I need you to shovel everything you can-."

"Dig," McGee automatically corrected as he took the printout.

"Dig… I need you to dig up everything you can about Ashley Williams," Ziva said to her quickly. It was quite amusing that nobody seemed to argue about her taking the lead on the current case. "You think you can do that for me?" She asked, but didn't mean for it to sound condescending in any way whatsoever.

"Sure," she answered. Abby was glad to have something to occupy her mind while she waited on news about Tony.

"Find out anything… Friends, relatives…" Ziva began.

"Friends, relatives, pets, high school sweethearts and teachers," Abby rambled on before sitting at Tony's computer. "Associates I guess also political affiliations any other… Ouch! Hey!" Ziva gave Abby a light tap on the head to stop the rambling from her. "I know you're trying to be Gibbs while he is away right now… But he doesn't do that to me," Abby said as she began typing on Tony's computer.

"I am not Gibbs," Ziva said. "Tim… Gas the truck," she said.

McGee left the bullpen in such a rush. "You sure sound like him," Abby smiled as she muttered under her breath. She didn't mind it just as long as everybody both knew that as soon as Gibbs was back, he was back in charge. If they knew that, then everything was fine.

* * *

_**COURTHOUSE**_

"Relax DiNozzo," Gibbs said to Tony as they were all ordered to be seated. He couldn't tell if he had been heard since there was no response from the senior field agent.

Tony had heard Gibbs' word, but how could he relax? He was facing prison for a serious charge and he still didn't know anything or anybody. Why did he have the frightening feeling that this wasn't the first time that happened?

"I have come to my decision which wasn't easy," The judge said. "The charge rates near the top of my list of the worst crimes imaginable. However due to circumstances surrounding this young man, I do not see him as a flight risk and therefore will, for his safety as well as being in accordance with the law, I will be releasing Anthony DiNozzo into the custody of Leroy Jethro Gibbs," she told them. "Under these strict conditions, he's to report to the courthouse twice a week on Tuesday or Thursday and not to leave the state under any circumstances. There'll be a court appointed officer that will stay with you until the court date. Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" She looked in Gibbs' direction.

"Yes ma-am," he said as he stood up.

"Do you comply with these conditions?" The judge asked.

"Yes ma-am," Gibbs answered.

"I hereby release Anthony DiNozzo into your custody with those conditions attached," The judge replied. "If the conditions are not met then Anthony DiNozzo WILL be arrested," she warned them.

"Yes ma-am," Gibbs said. Harm and Gibbs were both relieved but none were more relieved as Tony. "That's a good outcome," Gibbs commented when they were about to fill in the paperwork.

"Hmm," Tony had remained pretty quiet. He was happy to be out of jail even if it was to be short lived. The whole thing still felt scary and there was nothing more coming back from his past and he began resigning to the fact that not knowing anything could be permanent. Sure, Gibbs was nice to him, but he had no idea who he was and why the hell he was helping him. As for Harmon Rabb, he seemed like more of a mystery.

* * *

_**Maison Building Company Site B**_

McGee and Ziva pulled up to the construction site and the car rolled to a stop. The whole place was too quiet but a couple of cars scattered around had told them that people were there.

BLAM! BLAM!

Ziva was the first to react as she began shoving McGee outside the driver side door as even more shots were fired at their car, "Get out," she ordered harshly as the passenger side window. Ziva felt sharp stings in her face as she ducked and she crawled over the seats to lean up against the car.

McGee fired shots back in the general direction of the shooters. Well the direction where the gunfire had come from. There was a moment of unnerving silence.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! _Hisssss…_

"We need backup!" Ziva said as she punched the number in for NCIS.

Abby looked up from the computer. There was movement in the bullpen, not from her section but from the cubicle next door. Agent Conners and Wilson grabbed their guns before sprinting to the elevator. Abby could feel her heart skip a beat, when agents acted that way, it was never a good sign. Her telepathic sensors were tingling and thought that there could only be certain people in trouble at the moment… Her team must be.

"Hello Abby?!" Ziva screamed into the phone. There were times when it was just annoying to hear a ringtone.

_What's going on?_ Abby's voice could barely be heard above some of the shooting.

"What?!" Ziva asked. "We can not talk right now!" Ziva let off a couple of rounds and it sounded like it hit something. "We are busy Abby!" She held the phone up to let the lab tech listen to the ongoing fire. "Do not worry, we have backup on the way," Ziva hoped that they would arrive soon because she was sure that if they wanted to, the shooters would be able to overrun them with ease. Ziva closed the phone and allowed it to fall to the ground.

* * *

_**Gibbs' house**_

Gibbs wanted to get Tony settled in comfortably before heading back to NCIS to check the progress of the case. He wasn't too worried about leaving his team to their devices since he'd trained them well. They hadn't called so there couldn't have been any problem they couldn't handle.

"Well DiNozzo," Gibbs prodded for a response.

Tony looked at all the DVD and cassette tapes that Gibbs had brought over from his apartment. He said they were his, but there were so many of them… How could one person have so many movies? He scratched his head. "All these are mine? Why would I have so many movies?" He asked.

"I always wondered that myself," Gibbs said trying to sound nice about it.

"Yeah?" Tony asked back. Understanding himself seemed to be an impossible task.

"What you want to eat?" Gibbs asked him, thinking that after the stressful time that he wanted something real to eat.

"I could do with a pepperoni, sausage with extra cheese pizza right about now," he slumped on the couch.

Gibbs stopped in his tracks. He'd heard that Tony's memory could come flooding back or just bits at a time. "Your favorite pizza?" Gibbs prodded him for a response.

"Is it?" He asked. Well it must be… Well it could be. That was the first thing that came to his mind. "Well it does sound good," Tony said smiling.

* * *

_**Maison Building Company Site B**_

"How is your ammo going Ziva?" McGee asked in a soft but clear tone.

"How is yours?" Ziva asked back. Hers was getting low and McGee had been firing for long than she has.

"I'm out," McGee dropped his weapon to the floor and just waited.

"Do not worry," Ziva tried to sound convincing. It did seem like a hopeless situation and all they could do now was rely on their backup to arrive and rescue them from their pinned down location. That was something she hated doing was relying on people that she didn't even know. "Our back up will be here any minute," she said.

"Hey if we don't make it out of this," McGee said. "I,"

Ziva slapped him on the back of the head. Since doing it, she realized why Gibbs did it so much. Not only did it get the point across quickly, it also was quite fun to be the one dishing it out.

"I was going to say that at least we won't have to put up with anymore movie quotes," McGee found himself joking and actually laughing at it. "Unless we end up in hell," he smiled.

_**Duhduh duh duh… duh duh**_


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs' phone rung, just for a second, he stared at it before answering it. He held it away from his ear as he immediately recognized the sound of gunfire on the other end. The sound of Ziva's loud voice could be heard over the shooting.

"Gibbs," she screamed into the phone.

Gibbs stood up and Tony watched him. "What's going on?" Gibbs asked. "Where are you and McGee?"

Tony's attention was fully on Gibbs as he listened intently on the phone. That didn't sound good and the blue eyes narrowed. Tony quickly stood to his feet. "You have to stay here DiNozzo," Gibbs pointed to the living room. "Can I trust you on that?"

"They're in trouble? That Ziva and Tim McGee?" Tony asked referring to the two people he'd met in the bullpen.

"Stay here," Gibbs ordered him.

Tony figured that he could spend all day arguing the whys of the order but there was a tone in the older man's voice that meant serious business. "Alright, just make sure they're alright," Tony said. That was something he hadn't needed to tell Gibbs but he knew that they were out somewhere helping him out.

* * *

**Building Site**

Screeching tires interrupted the firing. "Helps here," there was relief evident in her voice as she watched the car pull up and the familiar faces of Agent Conners and Wilson ran to their direction under a hail of bullets, blindly firing in the direction of the building. Fortunately they had brought with them the extra ammo that was surely needed.

"We're the cavalry," Conners handed over a couple of clips.

"Thank you," Ziva said, reloading her sig.

"Are you alright?" Conners examined the side of her face which had some red spots.

"It is nothing," Ziva responded. Each time her mouth moved which in turn moved the cheek, she could feel the tiny bits of glass irritating her. "I am fine," Their attention was now onto getting from the car to the building and getting the suspects into custody. McGee managed to steal a look above the bonnet of the car. The firing seemed to have died down now that all of them were hiding behind the car. "Agent Conners," Ziva called out.

But it was too late, she was already madly scampering past the firing line and stood safely against the wall before looking towards the door. McGee, Ziva and Wilson provided distracting fire. Ziva was about to call out when she ran inside which left Ziva and McGee no choice but to unsafely follow Conners inside and left the others to provide the necessary cover fire to keep the other two safe. They had to occasionally duck back behind the protection of the car anytime a bullet came too close for comfort. Another car skidded to a halt extremely close to them but the shooting had suddenly ceased.

"Hey Boss," McGee exclaimed. "You missed it,"

"Where's Ziva?" Gibbs asked as he looked around and saw that Agent Wilson was looking at the building still and just then, stood to his feet. "And Agent Conners?"

"We answered the call," Agent Wilson answered. "and we helped them out and Mel went inside and we provided cover fire and then Ziva went in, you came in, the firing stopped and now... No, that's pretty much it," he gave the rundown of the situation without taking a breath.

Gibbs noted the signs of an adrenaline overdose, he'd seen it plenty of times before, therefore doubted if he could get anything out of the young agent. "They went in not long ago," McGee said. "Since then, the shooting had stopped."

"What are you doing out here?" Gibbs asked.

"We found some stuff off an abandoned car that matched the make and model of a van that was hanging around the time Tony allegedly handed over the files," McGee kept reminding himself to use the word _allegedly_. "It had material that coincided with a building site and came here to start eliminating them and when we arrived we were fired at," McGee explained the situation. "We thought about calling you earlier you were somewhat preoccupied."

"Stop them!" Ziva's voice called out as her sudden cries interrupted the explanations.

Agent Wilson was the first one to react and sprinted to head off the escapee's escape. He'd just manage to tackle to grab hold of him before they both went rolling over the ground. He felt and elbow dig into the ribcage as they hit the ground and wrestled somewhat until Gibbs managed to pull them apart.

Wilson got to his feet slowly. "Where's Melanie?" He asked, his tone full of concern for his partner.

"She went chasing after Ashley Williams," Ziva told him. "A couple of them escaped out of the back way," she pointed towards the building. Gibbs called in Ducky and Palmer over to the site to take the bodies that were inside since Ziva had told him about a couple of people that they had shot.

Wilson went to run in the direction of the building to offer his assistance to the partner but half way there when he couldn't take a deep breath in without wincing in pain.

"Agent Wilson," Gibbs' eagle eye noted the discomfort, even looking at him from behind.

"Ye-ah," Wilson said slowly.

"Are you ok?" Gibbs asked. There was definitely something wrong with him.

"I just have to," Wilson began to say but had to stop.

"Sit in the car," Gibbs ordered him.

Wilson wanted to argue but knew that it was hopeless to argue with _the _Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He sat down in the car. "What if she gets into trouble," he said.

"Ziva? McGee?" Gibbs asked. "Which one of you are in charge?"

"You are," McGee looked in Gibbs' direction.

"You two have taken the case in your hands," Gibbs responded. "So..."

They hadn't really discussed who was in charge but McGee had felt that Ziva had naturally assumed command. "Ziva is," McGee said.

Gibbs looked in her direction. "That is true I guess," she said.

"So what's the order?" Gibbs asked. There hadn't been too many times where he had allowed anyone else to be in charge. Perhaps that was the best call given the circumstances.

"You stay here with Agent Wilson," Ziva said. "McGee and I will go assist Agent Conners," she hung about a bit to receive confirmation or maybe correction.

"Ok," Gibbs replied and Ziva went sprinting off towards the back of the building.

"I should go with them," Wilson winced as a firm hand kept him from moving.

"Open your shirt," Gibbs ordered. He suspected the injury to be a rib related due to the pain he displayed each time he breathed in.

"Are you a doctor?" Wilson asked. Gibbs shook his head with the answer. "I'd rather be examined by someone who is trained," he told him. He had a thing about people examining him that wasn't either a doctor or his fiancee.

McGee, Ziva and Conners returned empty handed. "I lost sight of him," Conners shrugged her shoulders looking really pissed. "I had him, but he lost me somewhere," she said.

"I could just take a look," Gibbs said to Wilson again after awhile but was interrupted by a couple of NCIS vans rolling to a gentle stop on the building site. "Hi Duck," Gibbs said. "I need you to check Agent Wilson out," he told Ducky.

"Unbutton your shirt young man," Ducky said as the others went to gather the bodies.

"Shouldn't you get the bodies first," Wilson said, feeling a little lightheaded as he tried not to breathe in too deeply too often.

"The others are taking care of them and I'm sure they wouldn't mind waiting in line," Ducky said. When Wilson finally opened his shirt he carefully placed his gloved hands over the ribcage. He could tell by the painful breathing that the problem more than likely was there. "Does it hurt there?" Ducky asked. Wilson's body flinched and he hissed which answered the question better than any words could. "Ah, right." Ducky muttered. "My diagnosis is that you have a broken rib... I'd like you to go to Bethesda to get it confirmed," he told him.

"Oh great," Wilson whispered. He knew there wasn't much that could be done with a broken rib really. Even though he hated the thought of taking a trip to the hospital, he knew the wrath from his fiancee, Caroline would be hell if he didn't see a doctor over this.

"How's Anthony?" Ducky asked as he watched Conners lead Wilson to the car.

"He's at my house till court," Gibbs answered him. "But he's still confused and scared but he seems to be getting some things back. He did remember his favorite pizza, but not that it was his favorite pizza," he said.

"The fact that Anthony is remembering stuff even in dribs and drabs is a good sign," Ducky replied as helped the others finish loading the bodies onto the trucks.

"I wish I could believe that you know," Gibbs said quietly. "I just don't know how Fornell could be doing this to him," he was angry at everything. He was angry at Tony being accused of the crime, he was angry at Fornell being the ass he was. Now he found himself seriously pissed at McGee and Ziva for not keeping him informed and for taking it upon themselves to take care of the investigation.

"We'll take this guy into interrogation and see what we can get from him," McGee asked.

Gibbs just nodded before taking off in the car. McGee looked over at Ziva. They could see the tension building in Gibbs but didn't dare take it up with him. They rode in the NCIS truck with Ducky after they had called for a tow truck to come and tow their car.

* * *

**Gibbs residence**

Gibbs walked through the front door. Something just felt out of whack as soon as he entered. Everything was too quiet. Tony had his back against a wall, out of sight from the entrance of the living room. His knees were drawn to his chest and he rested his chin on the knee, staring into nothingness.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs went down to one knee.

"Gibbs?" He looked up after realizing someone was there.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked. "Are you alright?"

"I remember a couple of things," Tony said but wished he hadn't remembered anything again. "I think that it was Ziva and Tim being caught in trouble," Tony tried to find the words to explain things. "I don't know much, hell I don't know anything but I do know this... I get people killed," he said. "We were on the roof, she took a bullet for me. I don't remember why she dove in front of a bullet that was meant for me," Tony tried to keep his tone even. "Then another woman. I was meant to be there but I went out sightseeing and got her killed... Oh God, if I only had been there," he said, his voice sounding shaky. "And now these two were doing something for me and they were in danger," Tony said.

This wasn't the first time Gibbs had been through everything with his senior field agent. "None of that was your fault Tony. The one on the roof, she took a bullet for me but then she was shot in the head. As for..." Gibbs almost choked on his reply. "As for Jenny, the second one. She ordered you and Ziva off the job... You were following orders," Gibbs explained calmly. "Ziva and McGee were fine. They're just doing their job," Gibbs said.

Tony still didn't look convinced. "I can't be sure of anything," he whispered.

"You have to trust me DiNozzo," Gibbs made sure they made eye contact. "When all this blows over, you'll see it that way. I know you're confused," he squeezed Tony's shoulder until he smiled just a little. "But you can't go blaming yourself for anything until you get all your memories back, can you at least do that?" Gibbs asked him.

Tony silently shrugged before slowly nodding a yes. It wasn't convincing.

"Good," Gibbs said. "Now come on. We're going to get something to eat," Gibbs helped him to his feet.

* * *

A/N: Preview for next chapter: Gibbs and Agent Simon have a little discussion. Ziva and McGee interrogate the suspect in a hope to find Ashley Williams. Hope yous are still enjoying this story.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Re MEMBER**_

_**(3 Days Later)**_

"You should really be home resting up," Conners looked at her partner with some concern. "You look in pretty bad shape," she told Wilson.

"You're starting to sound like Caroline," Wilson forcibly smiled as he pressed the icepack against his ribs. It still hurt like buggery but was told to do that to keep the inflammation down. His fiancé was quite mad at him for coming into work but there were some things that needed to be done.

"Well?" Conners words were interrupted when Agent Simon walked through their area as soon as he saw Gibbs exit the elevator.

"Let him be," Simon said. "If he wants to come to work injured then let him suffer," the statement wasn't an unkind one, but too anyone else, it sure would have looked that way. "Agent Gibbs!" Simon's voice turned deadly serious.

Tony entered the bullpen and sat at his desk. "What is it?" Gibbs asked. He was in a rush to be brought up to speed.

"I don't mind you _borrowing_ my team members but I really draw the line at getting them hurt," Simon nodded in the direction of his agents.

"I had nothing to do with that," Gibbs said.

"You do _not_ have any control over your team?" Simon asked deliberately trying to press those buttons. He was quite unsure of what he was trying to achieve… Perhaps an apology to his younger agent would be nice. But he knew Gibbs' reputation all too well and hell would have to freeze over before that happened.

"I have a good handle on the team… I also teach mine how to think for themselves when the situation arises," Gibbs said to him.

"Listen here," Simon used his finger to accentuate his point. "I don't mind my people helping your people out but I draw the line at not being notified or sending my team back injured," he turned around and left.

Gibbs angrily shook his head and entered the bullpen to wait for Ziva and McGee. His patience was now running pretty thin. "Bring me up to speed," Gibbs said. This was really the first time he willingly left McGee or Ziva in charge by themselves. He wanted to know how well they did.

"Well it was tough to get anything out of Mark Taylor," Ziva said. "But he eventually did give up the last known residence of Ashley J Williams," she added.

"We'd just come back from our shift of staking out the spot," McGee said as he sat down and used chopsticks to attack his Chinese takeaway. "But there was no sign of him," he said in between bites. He was feeling hungry.

"We handed Taylor over to Fornell in hope he'd be able to get somewhere we couldn't," Ziva continued.

"Abby did some testing on the materials we found but besides them shooting at us, there was no evidence of any wrong doing," McGee said. "It was too clean. Obviously they cleared out anything before we got there."

Tony watched them going back and forth as they filled in Gibbs. He felt quite useless sitting down and being unable to contribute anything at all. But he knew absolutely nothing. The image flashes had ceased and now there was nothing except the feeling the need to remember, the will to help but he just couldn't remember anything about the damn bomb… Bomb? Bomb! There was a bomb.

_Working alongside a tech for so long it was bound to rub off on you. Under instruction, he carefully tied the wires together. While nobody was looking, he took out part of a mechanism. It was really nerve racking to work on something that was destined to blow things up and kill people. He knew it was something he couldn't refuse to do…_

After that, the movie went blank. Had he been wrong to trust these people? The only reason he could think of as to why he had no memory of these people was that he'd never worked with them before. But the older guy, Gibbs, seemed to be the only one that felt trustworthy but how could he even rely on that when there was nothing he could remember.

"Tony?" McGee had glanced over in Tony's direction just in time to see his facial expression changed.

Tony stood up. "There's a bomb!" He yelled out. It felt a lot more like a confession than anything else. All eyes were suddenly on him as there was a panicked silence across the floor. Someone had already picked up a phone and was already going to call the bomb squad. "No, not here," Tony said as he watched Gibbs walked up to him. What was it about Gibbs that really scared him? "I've screwed up," he said softly.

"Call Fornell and give him the heads up," Gibbs told someone. "You remember something?" he planted his palms on the desk and locked eyes, willing him to remember.

"I was working on the bomb," Tony stood up. "It was a mistake, I should've never been released. Bombs kill people and I built one," Tony said with the guilt evident in his eyes.

Gibbs handed him some paper from the drawer and put a pencil on top of it. "Draw it," he ordered. "In as much detail as you can remember."

"You're not going to take me to jail?" Tony asked in a shocked tone. That's what he deserved.

"Sketch!" Gibbs said loudly.

"Sketching Boss," Tony raised his eyebrows quizzically. But quickly began doing what he was ordered and drawing all he could remember about it. Oh God, what the hell has he done?

"What you make of it Gibbs?" Ziva asked him. "Do you think he worked on the bomb?" Ziva couldn't believe she was even considering that as a possibility. She waited for Gibbs to respond.

"Yeah," Gibbs said without betraying his senses. When DiNozzo went undercover, he went as deep as possible and often had problems dragging himself out of these missions. "I believe he did," Gibbs added in a solemn tone.

"I can't believe you'd even think that about Tony," McGee said after getting off the phone.

"I believe DiNozzo didn't have a choice," Gibbs said. That had to be the only reason he would do anything like this. Gibbs wished that he would get all his memories back, they were really needed. Not just for the case but for Tony's sake.

* * *

_**Abby's Lab**_

"Well, I've managed to make a replica from the sketch you gave me," Abby lifted the veil off the table to reveal the box shaped bomb.

"You got all that from the drawing, Abbs?" Gibbs asked. "Good work."

Abby rubbed her hands together. "It wasn't just from the sketch, I recognized the design from somewhere, I knew it!" She exclaimed. "This design was pulled off the internet," Abby told them.

"Can anybody get this design off the internet?" Gibbs asked.

"If they knew what they were looking for," Abby answered. "You know that finding a specific piece of information is like finding a needle in a bunch of other needles… Downright near impossible," she said.

"Except if they knew what they were looking for Boss," McGee chimed in. That was true, it was difficult to say how hard it was to look for specific information.

"Thanks McGee," Abby said. "But I did get this specific design," She said.

Gibbs took a closer look at it. It looked too small to do too much damage. "It doesn't seem too bad," Gibbs stated. "Seems like the damage would be minimal," he said.

"That all depends on what explosives are used, where the bomb was placed and how many of them are placed around," Abby explained. "You know that in Gallipoli they had these little tins that they packed with small explosives and then put nails in it with a bit of wick. The tins were about the size of a can of peas. What I'm saying is that even those little pea cans can do a lot of damage to people," she explained.

"Abby," Gibbs said impatiently. Regretting the day she got interested in Gallipoli.

"Oh right, what I'm saying is that even though it looks relatively small, strategically it can do a lot of damage if used right," Abby finished explaining.

Gibbs bit down on his lips. "Good work," Gibbs said once again. "Email Fornell with all that information," he said. Abby looked at him with a confused look. She never knew him to willingly give information to the FBI. "Just do it," Gibbs had noted the strange look he had gotten.

"Yes Bossman," Abby said.

"I'll be right up Gibbs," Tony said. "I just want to have a word with Abby here," he said to Gibbs who just nodded.

"What can I do for you Tony?" She asked.

"About the night we first met," Tony said. "Well the first one I remember anyway… I want to say I'm sorry."

Abby placed a finger over his lips. "There's no need," she said to him.

"I might not get another chance," Tony said. "I'll be going to prison soon."

"No you won't," Abby replied quickly.

"What makes you so sure?" Tony asked her. He was positive that's where he belonged. After all he's been working with the enemy.

"Gibbs won't allow it," Abby sounded convincing. "You're his right hand guy. He'd be lost without you," she said.

"Come on… I think that guy can take care of himself," Tony said. "But I'd still really like to say sorry about that night," he said trying to bring himself to finish any loose ends.

"I shouldn't have gone to hug you like that," Abby walked over to her computer and began attaching files to her email.

"It's ok… It's just," Tony lowered his head.

"Just what?" Abby asked while tapping the keyboard.

"This may sound really stupid… But I could do with one of those hugs right now," Tony answered with somewhat of a goofy smile.

Abby didn't need to be asked twice and she ran straight at him and embraced him.

_Every door he remembered coming through it seemed that Abby was there to greet him with the same vice like embrace. Anytime he was hurting, she was there ready for him, pouncing on him and almost bringing him to ground. The grip eventually softened at times when he found he couldn't believe._

"Whoa there Abbs," Tony said. "I really need to breathe now," he couldn't help but smile. "You really need to cut down your caf pow," he told her.

"You remember something?" Abby asked. "That's great!"

It was hard to believe that somebody was more excited about him remembering something than he was. "I work here," Tony said. "I actually do."

Abby playfully punched him in the arm. "Of course you do," she said.

"Well I didn't know," Tony returned the favor.

"You should've believed us," Abby said before punching him back.

"Hey!" Tony said. He definitely got the feeling that this happened very often. "I gotta go," he turned towards the elevator.

"Just don't worry," Abby called out after him. "Gibbs'll get you out of trouble," she waited till the elevator doors closed. "I just wish he'd learn how to keep you from getting into trouble."

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**Next Chapter preview…**_

_**The officer moves into the Gibbs' Kingdom… Opening Statements for the court case are heard… And more. Oh and dont' worry, there's some danger for Tony coming up... LOL, enjoy.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Re-Member**_

Andrew Jones adjusted his uniform as soon as he entered Gibbs' house. Of course he was nervous. His company was totally unwelcomed.

"Officer Jones," Andrew extended his hand but it wasn't taken. "Don't blame me," he stated angrily. "I didn't ask to come here and babysit you two. Do I at least get a bed to sleep on or do I have to take the couch. Either way it's fine because either way I won't be here long," he said as he dropped the bag on the floor.

"Don't get snarky with me… Officer Jones," Gibbs said. "You were supposed to be here yesterday," he snapped.

"Don't blame me, there was a mix up with the paperwork," Andrew replied. There seemed to be no chance at being welcomed here.

Gibbs huffed angrily. He knew that there was nothing he could do about having the court appointed officer in the house but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"If I organize my own food can I at least use your kitchen to cook?" Andrew asked. He'd just about die if he had to eat take out every night.

"Fine," Gibbs said, before leaving the room.

Tony watched Gibbs leave and looked Andrew up and down. "Do I know you?" Tony asked him.

"I was in the courtroom when you were released into Agent Gibbs' custody." Andrew answered.

"Right… I don't think he likes you," Tony said to him. "I don't like you either."

Andrew breathed deeply. "I can live with that," he said.

* * *

_**COURTHOUSE, Opening Statements**_

Richard walked around the prosecution's table and drunk the glass of water. "What we of the prosecution intend to prove is that Anthony DiNozzo did willingly hand over files of possible FATO, Freedom Against The Oppressors, members to FATO members. In this time of heightened terrorism risks it is imperative that we clamp down on these actions that threaten the very security of this nation," Richard continued.

Harm had stopped listening halfway through. A lot of the opening statement was repeating itself. That sure would work in favor of the defense if he was going to bore the court. Harm adjusted his suit as he stood up. "Ladies and Gentleman of the jury," Harm said as he turned his full attention on them. "The defense isn't going to play games and say that Anthony DiNozzo didn't hand over the files the prosecution mentioned. Sure, he did hand them over. What the defense is going to prove is that Anthony DiNozzo was not aware of who he was handing over the files to anyone but a government organization. It all has to do with culpability also the defense will show the court that his normal behavior would in no way show any willingness to do what he did," Harm concluded. _Watch and learn rookie…_

Fornell tapped Gibbs on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow him outside. He reluctantly followed. "What do you want Tobias?" Gibbs asked in annoyance.

"Come on Jethro," Fornell said. Truth be told, he'd wondered why he hadn't heard this reaction before. "Does he remember anything at all?" Fornell asked.

"I would've told you if he did," Gibbs responded angrily. "It'd be much better if he didn't have this on top of him," he said. "Hell Tobias, I know you've been after him since day one but you know he didn't know what he was doing," Gibbs said to him.

"I know that Jethro," Fornell whispered. "I'm covering our asses. This case that's going on here is a façade," he said.

"What?!" Gibbs didn't raise his voice but it was a loud whisper.

"Someone's accused of handing over stuff to a terrorist group… We couldn't just sit on our hands and do nothing," Fornell told him. "Why'd you think we didn't go to one of JAG's top lawyers and instead went for a rookie to prosecute?" he told Gibbs.

"You what?" Gibbs asked in a shocked tone.

Fornell took a deep breath in. "I know that DiNozzo would've done what he had to do but as I said, we had to look like we were doing something. Do you think I don't know that DiNozzo's not at fault here," he concluded.

"Damn you Tobias," Gibbs said.

"I think we all did what we had to do Jethro," Fornell told him.

Gibbs let out a growl before returning to the court quietly.

"You really know how to dig yourself into a hole don't you Tobias?" He muttered to himself before leaving.

* * *

_**Harm's Hotel Room**_

Gibbs had quickly decided not to tell Harm about what Fornell had told him. The more he thought about it, the more he thought it would serve Tony better if Harm was kept in the dark on this. Gibbs firstly advised him on a good list of character witnesses… There were some people that would be willing to stand up and tell the court about what kind of man he truly is.

There was a knock on the door and Harm answered it. "Come in," he said to the visitor.

Even thought it had been some years since he's seen her, Gibbs immediately recognized the dark haired woman as Sarah Mackenzie. "Miss Mackenzie," he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Actually, these days I go by the name of Mrs. Rabb," Sarah said as she handed the file over to Harm.

"Congratulations to you two," Gibbs watched the folder that was handed over to them. "What's that?"

"I know you hate me digging into people's past without your knowledge," Harm said as he looked inside the folder. "But I had Bud look into DiNozzo Senior," he answered. "In the most likely case that the prosecution will bring…" Harm's eyes scanned the file as his voice trailed off.

"Yes?" Gibbs prodded.

"Tell Bud good going on getting this," Harm said. "Thanks for bringing this so quickly Sarah," he kissed her on the lips slowly before she left.

"Good luck Harm," Sarah said before leaving. She had other things that needed to be taken care of and as was the usual, she had to pick up the slack that was left behind when Harm was doing these sorts of things. But she didn't mind at all.

"Thanks Sarah," Harm said as he went reading over the file. "Oh, this is good," he licked his lips.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"If DiNozzo Senior gets called to the stand, we have something that would majorly discredit him," Harm said.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

Harm was reminded of the old saying that, _with great power comes great responsibility_, sure he could show Gibbs the contents but what good could that possibly do. "I don't think it's a good idea to make this information public unless it's absolutely necessary," Harm said. "It will destroy one life," he said.

Gibbs studied Harm's deadly serious features. "If it's his father's life, we don't care that much," he said.

"I kind of figured that Agent Gibbs," Harm said. "But it could really hurt Tony DiNozzo as well," he said as he closed the folder. "Don't get me wrong, I won't think twice about bringing this out if the situation calls for it but I think it best not to," Harm put the folder on the bed.

* * *

_**Gibbs Residence**_

Tony had polished off the dinner that was left for him. At least Tony remembered to heat it up this time. Live and learn he guessed. It was shortly after his dinner when it seemed the real problems started. He wasn't in Gibbs' house anymore. Instead he was in a whole other world. The smell of garlic and onion wafted in the air…

"_I know this is highly unorthodox," Tobias Fornell said as they sat down for coffee._

"_What?" Tony asked suspiciously. Fornell hated him with a vengeance and for him to take Tony out for coffee was way off the wall. "What do you want from me?" Tony asked him._

"_Straight to the point huh Dinutso," Fornell replied. "We have a major national security crisis on our hands," he said solemnly._

_Tony put his coffee down and looked at Fornell. "I'm listening," he said awkwardly._

"_There's an organization called FATO, Freedom Against The Oppressors. They're planning a bombing somewhere but we haven't been able to get close to them," Fornell explained._

_Tony cringed. "You want me to go undercover?" He asked._

"_If I thought there was a better option, believe me I'd go for it," Fornell said._

_There was a long pause. This wasn't the first time he'd been undercover. "I'll do it," Tony said after thinking hard._

_------_

_There were a lot of holes in between. But he seemed to fit right in with the other members. Young, reckless and eager, they showed him how to make the bomb. It was a very basic design. Tony remembered vividly pocketing something._

Tony immediately did as he was told and used the pad and paper and tried to write down what he remembered. His head began throbbing as random mental flashes came flooding back. At first they made no sense at all.

"Hey," Officer Jones said to Tony, "Hey man are you alright?" In between flashes he could see the Officer standing over the stove cooking his meal. That was what he could smell.

"You've cooked -," Tony said as he slumped to his mind overwhelmed. "I think I remember everything," he fell face first onto the floor.

* * *

Gibbs walked into his place and was shocked to see the Officer laying on the floor unmoving. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs' mind went straight to Tony. There was no answer. "DiNozzo!" He tried again. There was still no response so he checked the wellbeing of the officer. "Hey," he shook his shoulders.

"What?" He went to stand to his feet and almost toppled over Gibbs in the attempt. "Sorry," he checked his head to make sure no blood was coming out.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked. He didn't have any time for pleasantries but he helped Andrew to the couch.

"Someone came through the front door and whacked me from behind," Andrew answered as he sighed.

Gibbs saw the notebook half sticking out at the side of the couch. "Stay seated," Gibbs almost growled. "Did you see anything?" He didn't pin too much hope on that.

"I'm really fine," Andrew stood to his feet but used the couch to steady himself as he breathed out heavily.

"You could have a concussion," Gibbs stated.

"We have to find him," Andrew said. "It could mean my job," he added.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed, he definitely could slap him across the head for that comment. But he guessed it really didn't matter what the motives were. "We should get you checked out first," he said before they left the house.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry, no preview for next chapter... LOL_**


	14. Chapter 14

**ReMember**

Gibbs had taken the notebook and Andrew to NCIS straight to Abby's lab when they entered NCIS. He immediately showed the sketch that Tony had done to Abby.

"This is definitely part of the bomb that we pulled from the internet," Abby told him.

"Is it an important part?" Gibbs asked her.

"Well without this, nothing would happen," Abby answered. "Doesn't matter how many times you press the button or whatever, without this, there's no kaboom," She concluded using her hands to push the point across.

Andrew muttered something, Gibbs was sure of it. "Good," Gibbs commented. He went back to the bullpen with Andrew in tow.

Gibbs went through his desk draw. "Have you got a weapon on you?" He asked Andrew who shook his head. Gibbs tossed him his spare sig. "Let's roll," he said. Andrew and Gibbs headed straight out of the NCIS building.

Tony woke up and the first thing he noticed was that his hands were tied. The surroundings weren't telling him much except that he was in some sort of warehouse. Part of his mind was still foggy, the last thing he remembered was being in the kitchen of Gibbs' house.

* * *

"Hey," A voice echoed through the area.

Tony was surprised that the dark haired hazel eyed tall man was remembered so clearly. "You got an aspirin?" Tony asked, he had such a pounding headache since his memories wanted to come back in full force.

"The name's Ash," Ashley said as he came into full view.

"Forgive me if I don't shake your hand," Tony said looking slightly behind him to see that his arms were bound to the chair.

"Ah, that DiNozzo mask that hides so much," Ashley said as a ferocious punch connected with the mouth.

"Is that a no for the aspirin?" Tony asked with a grin. "Guess you're the one who stuffed up anyway," he said. "Agent Gibbs is going to be seriously pissed."

Ashley rolled his eyes. "My good friend Andrew will take care of him," he told him.

Tony's face changed color. Bringing harm on himself he could handle, but anyone else was just so wrong. "Can you at least tell me what's going on before you kill me?" Tony asked. He was hoping that rescue would be around soon and he'd be able to stall.

"You don't remember?" Ashley mocked.

"The details are a little fuzzy still," Tony answered. He looked up at Ashley and wondered if he would get the full story or just a bullet to the head.

* * *

Gibbs was checking the clothes that Tony had been wearing the day they found him. Of course he believed that Tony took the component to deliberately disable the bomb he was working on and that was probably what had gotten him into the trouble he was in. He searched the inside of the jacket and found it hidden deeply in the pocket. There was something that he couldn't understand was how this was missed. Unless they thought that if he was found with a bomb component that that would sign his death warrant.

"I knew it," Gibbs mouthed. It wasn't that he needed the evidence. After all, he knew Tony better than he knew anybody.

Gibbs heard the weapon being cocked behind him and he turned around to see Andrew pointing it at him. "Oh," Gibbs said casually.

"I was wondering when I had to resort to this," Andrew said.

Gibbs didn't look shaken by this revelation. "Can you at least tell me your plans?" Gibbs asked. It was impossible to be around Tony so much without picking up some things.

"Nah," Andrew said as he raised the weapon to head level. "I think I'd just kill you," he said. He pulled the trigger but had only heard the _CLICK! CLICK!_ That told them the weapon was empty. "What?" Andrew said.

Gibbs pointed his own gun at him. "I didn't trust you… I never did. But I had to be sure before I acted," he told him. "I put an empty clip into it and handed it to you," Gibbs explained the reason why the weapon was empty. "If DiNozzo hadn't got me interested in Die Hard, I'd probably never have thought about that," he added.

Andrew didn't put up a fight when he thought that Gibbs was just going to handcuff him. "Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he grabbed the collars of Andrews jacket and swung him around. "Where'd they take him?!"

Andrew tried his best to fight the older man off. "I'll only tell you if I get a deal," he said.

Gibbs shoved him against the wall. "There will be no deal," Gibbs was nose to nose. "If you tell me where he is, I might just find it in me to mention that you were co-operative," Gibbs said. "If you don't, I'll get it beaten out of you."

"No you won't," Andrew said. He was trying to convince himself.

"The hell I won't," Gibbs said as he threw him over the couch and pointed his gun at him once again. "Tell me now…or I will shoot you," he said seriously.

"You wouldn't," Andrew replied trying to plead.

"Try me," Gibbs' finger grip tightened on the trigger.

* * *

"You just don't shut up don't you?" Ashley said using his foot to tip Anthony DiNozzo over. "We should have just killed you," he said.

"Why didn't you?" Tony asked as he winced. His nose was bleeding and he was sure it was just a matter of time.

"We believe in a big bang so to speak," Ashley answered. "Not little pissants like you," he said angrily as he booted Tony's side. "When we found you had amnesia, it was perfect and you willingly gave the files to us. It was so easy," Ashley said.

"It's a good plan," Tony said. As long as he was getting beaten he wasn't getting killed. "It's the best plan by a bad guy I've seen in some time," he said as he tried to brace himself for another kick.

Ashley sat the chair up and looked into the eyes before breaking Tony's nose. "There," he said. "Do you wish for me to kill you?" Ashley asked.

Tony just laughed as he coughed. "Oh you took your sweet time about it," Tony said. Ashley looked confused at that.

"Hey Ash," Tony noticed that it was Andrew who had entered first.

Tony had to grin as he noticed how badly shaken the Officer looked, it was as if he had a run in with Lucifer himself. "The other problem taken care of?" Ashley asked.

"Depends on what you mean by taken care of," Gibbs said.

Tony couldn't help but smile. Ashley reached for the weapon.

"I wouldn't do that," Gibbs said as he waved his weapon around. "Untie him," he ordered. It's amazing what you can get people to do when you have a gun pointed at them.

McGee and Ziva had been covering the exits and were soon in. "Are you alright Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Hey Zee-Vah… I'm just dandy," Tony answered as his wrists and feet were finally untied. "I was really thirsty so I'd thought I'd be Angel and start tasting blood… Hmm not bad," he said licking his sore lips.

"You are not looking too good," Ziva commented easing him to his feet. "But you are back no?" She told him.

"Yep," Tony winced slightly as he leaned on Ziva slightly.

"Quit leaning on my so hard," Ziva complained. "You are not dead… Yet," she joked.

"Westpoll shopping center," Tony said. "We must evacuate there," Tony said.

"We'll drop you off at the hospital on the way," Gibbs said.

"The hell you are," Tony responded quickly. "I'm going with you guys," he argued.

"You are going to Bethesda," Gibbs said. "You can't even stand straight," he said seriously.

"Come on Boss," Tony said. "You need me… I'm back, better than ever, I've a knack for making things better," he tried to assure the others he was fine.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted.

"Good to have them back," McGee said to Ziva and she just nodded.

"Going to the hospital Boss," Tony said in a resigned tone.

"Good," Gibbs said with a hint of a grin as they dragged the suspects into the car while Ziva and McGee took Tony into their car.

* * *

_**A/N: Tony takes another trip to hospital… He should get Frequent Patient Miles or something. Can they get to the shops on time and save the day.**_

**_Oh and I can just imagine that they get right back into the bantering right away... Don't worry, there'd be nice moments... maybe._**


	15. Chapter 15

Gibbs flashed his badge to the first security guys he saw. He knew that McGee and Ziva would be here soon but there was no time to wait for them. It took him longer than he'd like to convince the guard to initiate evacuation procedures. There was one good thing, the guard managed to evacuate the shopping centre under the guise of a fire drill. Fortunately that kept the panic way down low. That was good thinking. He dreaded the thought of running in and causing mass panic. Fortunately cool heads prevailed and the store was evacuated with a minimal amount of fuss, even though the shoppers weren't all too happy about it.

"Get on the phone and call the bomb disposal unit," Gibbs ordered. "You took your time," he said to Tony, McGee and Ziva right before they stepped close to him. "Fan out, I want you to take the left side. David, you take the right and I'll look through the shops," Gibbs said. "What are you doing here DiNozzo?" He growled. "DiNozzo you take the shops on the other side," he didn't think he'd be able to get rid of Tony that easy.

"On it Boss," Tony said trying not to breathe through his nose.

"You want us to look for a bomb?" McGee asked.

Gibbs made the inside corners of his eyebrows turn downwards as he silently stared at McGee until he went to it. Even after all years, they all needed the stare every so often to get them to cut the crap. "Do not do anything stupid," Gibbs told them. "You find something, you mark it," he ordered.

Tony resisted the urge to scratch at the tape over his nose. Of course it was painful but he knew what he was like when he had painkillers in his system. They sent him loopy, McGee and Ziva had constantly told him how he was the last time he had a broken nose and was on painkillers. There was too much stuff to do here. There'd be plenty of time to get high after this was taken care of.

"Zee-Vah!" Tony called out as he walked through the clothes shop. There were small indentation marks on the floor that showed that the rack had been moved earlier that day after spending so much time in the one spot. "Zee-Vah, help me move this thing," Tony said. "This has been moved today."

They quickly lifted the heavy clothes rack and put it aside to reveal the explosive device with a digital timer and it now ticked down below three minutes. "Do you know how to disarm this?" Ziva asked.

"Uh, no," Tony said as he studied the timer quickly. He didn't remember any of the bombs having digital timers on it. "Zee-Vah?" Tony said calmly.

"Yes Tony?" Her calmness matched Tony's level.

"Grab the cat," he rubbed his mouth.

"What?" Ziva looked around the floor.

"Run!" Tony yelled. "Boss! Tim! Get out!" Tony said as he ran out. "Bomb!" He attempted to project the urgency. Tim looked up to see them running for the nearest entrance and soon followed in the run.

McGee, Ziva and Tony exited the mall flailing their arms wildly trying to order everyone to move back. Only some of the people were moving. "There's a bomb!" Tony said. This caused everybody to scatter away from the building. The blast knocked them to the ground as the crackling of fire could be heard followed by another couple of explosions that caused the roof to cave in. Ziva was the first to her feet, slowly followed by Tony and McGee.

Tony looked around and his eyes widened. "Boss?" He said quietly before raising his voice. "Gibbs! Gibbs!" Tony was about to start running back into the debris ridden building but McGee and Ziva managed to grab hold of him. "Let me go, I have to go get Gibbs," he struggled furiously against the two person grip. "I got to get him. Let me go," Tony felt like he was about to break free.

"I am sorry Tony," Ziva said quietly.

"Don't say that Ziva," Tony snapped. "He's not dead. He can't be," he said.

"Not about that, about this," Ziva replied as she squeezed his nose in between her forefinger and middle finger hard.

"Aggghh," Tony screamed in agony until the pain almost became unbearable. She finally released the painfully grip before he passed out. "What the hell did you do that for?" Tony asked. It hurt like hell still and it brought tears to his eyes.

"To snap you out of it," Ziva stated. "You were losing it," she told him.

Tony shook his head. It was fruitless since there was no way Gibbs could have survived in there. "Fire crew's on their way," McGee told them.

Tony wanted to say so much more. He doubted that anyone could have survived that. The mall was just a burning pile of rubble whoever or whatever inside was destroyed and killed. Tony bent over since he felt so sick.

"You alright?" Someone asked him.

Tony straightened up again, "This is my fault. I'm going to make sure that those two pay," Tony said.

"Tony," Ziva said in a kind voice.

"Damn him, he just wasn't fast enough to get out," Tony heard the sirens but his eyes were fixated on the carnage that had unfolded. "He was getting slow as he got old. Damn Gibbs he," Tony noticed that the others didn't seem to be looking at him but instead behind him. "He's standing behind me isn't he?" McGee and Ziva nodded.

Tony didn't move for a second and he could feel the fine hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Gibbs brushed off some dust that was on his shoulder. Without thinking, he turned around and wrapped his arms around Gibbs. At that point of time he didn't care what anyone thought, he was so relieved. The grip tightened in a way that would have made Abby proud. At first, Gibbs just stood there in shock with his arms outstretched.

"First it's David being you then David being me, McGee being you and now you're being Abby," Gibbs said and waited a bit, "Alright now, get off me," Gibbs said. "If everyone's done being everyone else perhaps we can go and make sure we get these bastards locked up for good… DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted.

"Boss?" He asked.

"You are going back to the hospital," Gibbs ordered. "You look like you're going to pass out," Gibbs observed.

"Well," Tony began to object.

"You're daring to argue with me," Gibbs and Tony stood nose to nose.

"Wouldn't dream of it Boss," Tony replied quickly.

"Welcome back DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"Thanks Boss," Tony replied. Since there was no reason for them all to be there, Gibbs stayed behind to relay all the appropriate information to the necessary people. After that there wasn't any reason for him to hang around either. It was time to begin gathering all they could about the people they have in custody.

* * *

_**FBI**_

Another time, another place, different circumstances… Fornell and Gibbs could have been brothers. That's a thought that Gibbs couldn't shake out of his mind. Sure he had a thing against his Senior Field Agent but Fornell had a real chance to bury Tony and he didn't. There was a long history of non cooperation between the two but were willing to share things for the common goal. Not that it could exactly be called working together though.

Gibbs and Fornell met outside the interrogation room. "Good work Tobias," Gibbs said to him.

"Nah, it was easy Jethro," Fornell replied. "Once they believed they killed a few people, they were so eager to take the credit for it. How's DiNozzo?"

"I thought hell would freeze over before you asked that question Tobias," Gibbs sipped from his coffee to hide the smirk. "He's good, a little bruised and battered but got his memories back," Gibbs answered. "So he's alright all round."

"I don't want to give you heart attack Jethro," Fornell said and waited for Gibbs' comical reaction to this statement. "The kid did a great job," Fornell said earnestly.

"I think DiNozzo would want that in writing," Gibbs smirked. "You should tell him that," he said. Gibbs didn't think there was much chance of that. The two rivals pressed their coffees together before Gibbs left.

* * *

**_Harm's Hotel Room_**

Gibbs knocked on Harm's apartment door the next night since he was due to leave for Falls Church the day after. Harm invited him in. "I wanted to know if you want to come and have a couple of thank you drinks with me and DiNozzo" Gibbs asked him.

Harm picked up the folder that was on the bed and walked around the bed. "Sure why not?" Harm accepted the offer without a second thought.

"Is that what you have on DiNozzo's father?" Gibbs asked as he pointed to the folder. "What is it?" He thought he'd have another shot at asking him for that bit of information. It wasn't very surprising when Harm dropped the folder and started tearing the paper up into tiny little pieces to make it unreadable.

"Since there is no need to make it public, there's no need to share it with anybody," Harm said. "Or I could just pull Client Confidentiality on you," He smiled to show that he wasn't going to pull that out but Gibbs knew it was useless to keep pressing. "Am I still invited?" Harm joked.

"Sure thing," Gibbs answered.

* * *

_**Bar**_

Gibbs sat in the middle of DiNozzo and Harm as they ordered their beer. "It's great to see you back to normal," Harm glanced over at DiNozzo.

"It got a bit hairy there for a bit," Tony said. "Sure there are some holes still there but I always bounce back," he added enthusiastically.

"These things happen a lot?" Harm asked.

"Almost on a weekly basis," Gibbs said quietly but they both heard it.

Tony sighed. "Alright, so I get hurt a little sometimes," he said. "Who doesn't? I bet you've had your fair share of injuries Harm," Tony said.

"Well, I was on an old Aircraft Carrier and I fell down a deck and ended up with a concussion," Harm answered.

"I've lost count at how man concussions I've had," Tony responded. "But I was pushed out of an airplane. I was lucky I had a parachute on but I badly twisted my ankle," he said as he fondly remembered the ride down once the parachute opened.

"I've been shot a couple of times," Harm challenged.

"I was almost blown up… Gibbs here was in an explosion a couple of years back," Tony dragged Gibbs into the conversation.

"Well Sarah and I just got off the carrier before it exploded," Harm retorted quickly.

"I was on another undercover mission and I got beaten badly," Tony said. "Not counting this one," he added quickly since they seemed to be comparing what's happened to them in the past.

"Well I crashed a Tomcat on an aircraft carrier and was diagnosed with night blindness so I couldn't fly again," Harm went for the big guns so to speak. "They thought it was misdiagnosed but turned out the misdiagnosis was misdiagnosed," he added.

"DiNozzo has that beat, he had the plague," Gibbs interjected. He thought that maybe that was one of the holes that Tony had mentioned and that he could stop this ludicrous injury comparing contest.

"The plague?" Harm said after a second of silence. At first he thought that he had to be lying about that. Then again, if you were going to lie, you'd make something up that's a bit more believable.

"Getting the plague isn't something to brag about," Tony said as he took a sip of his beer. "I've had my nose broken before," Tony added.

"Beating it is," Gibbs said.

"Amazing," Harm said as he raised the new bottle in his hands. "I guess it's fitting that we should drink to past injuries," he said.

"And many more to come," Tony replied as the three bottles came together as one.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. I did enjoy writing it. Thought it best not to mention what Harm had found out. I personally like the ending where it was. I've been dying to write a story with Harm in it. Thought NCIS/JAG crossover would be great. I don't know enough to write Sarah McKenzie that's why she'd just had a special guest appearance. I tried to keep it canon because Harm and Mac did get married in last season of JAG I heard. I also like the "Grab The Cat" line. Great line from a lethal weapon movie.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and favoriting, alerts and all that.**


End file.
